


Hinata Shouyou's Hogwarts Adventure

by Pyro451



Series: Hinata Shouyou's Hogwarts Adventure [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mainly fluff but some angst, Mutual Pining, not a lot of angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro451/pseuds/Pyro451
Summary: "Choo, Choowas all Hinata heard he passed through the entrance to platform 9 3/4. Panicked he gave his mom and little sister a quick goodbye before he raced to the train. Hinata knew he was running late but he didn’t know he was this late. He was glad he made it though. He didn’t want to miss the train for his first year at Hogwarts!"Hinata is going to Hogwarts! Along the way he meets some friends, learns magic and maybe, just maybe, finds someone unforgettable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for a Hogwarts AU. This fic is chaptered but don't worry. I already have a lot of it written and I am really going to try to finish this one. So enjoy.

_Choo, Choo_ was all Hinata heard he passed through the entrance to platform 9 3/4. Panicked he gave his mom and little sister a quick goodbye before he raced to the train. Hinata knew he was running late but he didn’t know he was this late. He was glad he made it though. He didn’t want to miss the train for his first year at Hogwarts! That would be embarrassing. 

As he passed off his luggage to one of the trains attendants he climbed inside. As he passed down the trains cars he found that all the compartments were full of students. _That’s what you get when you show up at the last minute_ Hinata thought to himself. As he was beginning to despair that there would be absolutely nowhere to sit and he would have to stand the whole way there, he finally found a car that was empty except for one other boy. He sighed in relief as he stepped into the car. 

As he entered Hinata gave the boy already in their a glance. He was kind of tall, black hair, with a scowl on his face like he had a rock in his shoe. He looked about Hinata’s age so he was really hoping that they would be friends. As he sat down and settled across from the boy he gave a wide smile before sticking his hand out in greeting, like his mom told him he was supposed to do. 

“Hello. I’m Hinata Shouyou and this is going to be my first year at Hogwarts. How about you?” 

The other boy just looked at him, the scowl still on his face, and said nothing. Hinata retracted his hand. 

“Fine then. Be that way. I hope that scowl sticks to your face forever.” 

The other boy looked at him and glared before quickly looking away. _Hmph I don’t need to be friends with this stupid boy_ Hinata thought. _I bet there are plenty of other, more friendly, people at Hogwarts than whoever this boy was. I just hope I’m not in the same house as him._

Hinata looked away from the boy and reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the Quidditch magazine he had stored there. As he pulled it out and began to read through it he saw the other boy fix his eyes on the cover with rapt attention, before quickly looking away as if to disguise his interest. Hinata waited a few minutes to see if the other boy was going to say anything before he spoke up. 

“So, do you like Quidditch?” Hinata asked the other boy. 

“It’s cool I guess.” The boy responded, seemingly disinterested in the whole thing. 

“Ok. Well, just so you know, I’m going to be the ace for my house.” 

The other boy let out a small laugh. “You? The ace for your house. I bet you can’t even ride a broom.” 

“I can too. Or, at least, I think I can.” 

“You think? So you haven’t even ridden a broom before? How do you except to play without having ridden a broom?” The other boy looked at him coldly as he said it. 

“Well, Mr. Bigshot, have you ever ridden a broom?” Hinata asked. 

“I have…Once.” 

“Once? That’s not enough times to say you’re good at riding a broom.” Hinata said, his voice raised a little. 

“Well, it’s more times than you so that’s all that counts.” The other boy said, titling his head up to look down on Hinata. 

“Whatever” Hinata said. “So, what’s your name Mr. Bigshot? Or should I just continue calling you Mr. Bigshot? 

The other boy looked glared at Hinata before responding. “It’s Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio.” 

———————

“So, Kageyama, what house do you think you’re going to be in?” Hinata asked Kageyama about an hour into their trip. 

“Gryffindor obviously. They have the best Quidditch team out of anyone so that’s the only place I can be.” 

Hinata perked up at this. 

“Oh really? They do? Then I want that one too.” 

Kageyama looked at him, a look of confusion across his face. “You mean that you haven’t decided what house you wanted to be already?” 

“No. I only found out about this wizard stuff a few months ago when I got my letter.” Hinata gave a wide smile as a look of shock replaced the confusion on Kageyama’s face. 

“A few months?! So you don’t know anything about magic or wizards at all? How do you even know about Quidditch.” 

“Oh, well, when I went to go pick up my school supplies I saw this magazine and it looked pretty cool so I’ve been reading it and it looks fun.” Hinata said, his smile still stretched across his face. 

“Idiot.” Kageyama breathed out. 

“What did you say?” Hinata asked. 

“Nothing. Well, I’m going to guess that you are going to be in Hufflepuff because they’ll take anyone. Even a nobody like you.” 

Hinata wasn’t exactly sure what Kageyama meant by that but he assumed it was an insult. 

“Well I bet I can get into your stupid Gryffindor too. Just watch me.” Hinata said with a huff before turning away. 

“Just you watch.” Hinata whispered under his breath.

———————

A few hours later, after the sun had begun to set, Hinata felt the train begin to slow down. It shook and hissed before finally settling down. Hinata heard all around him other students start to stand up and retrieve their luggage as they got out of their compartments and headed out of the train. Hinata got up and rushed out of the car, leaving behind Kageyama and his stupid scowling face. Stupid Kageyama. Hinata would show him. He would get into Gryffindor and shove it in his dumb face. 

As Hinata was exiting the train he was momentarily confused because he wasn’t sure what to do next. No one had told him what to do so he just stood there as the people milled around him. Before he was completely lost in the crowd, Hinata felt a hand on his shoulder as someone pulled him out and away from the crowd on the platform. 

“Hello there young man. You look lost. Are you a first year?” 

The person speaking was close to Hinata’s height, but he had glasses and black hair, along with black robes, so Hinata wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Um, yes. I am a first year.” Hinata stammered out, unsure what to say to this stranger. 

“Ok. First years have a special trip across to Hogwarts so just follow me.” The man said before walking away, beckoning Hinata to follow him. 

A second later though the man turned around to face Hinata again. 

“I’m sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Professor Takeda and I teach transfiguration. I’m also the head of Hufflepuff house if that’s the one you end up in.” 

Hinata’s face twisted up at the mention of Hufflepuff. 

“Oh, you don’t like Hufflepuff?” Takeda asked. 

“No, it’s just that this one boy on the train said that Hufflepuff will take anyone and that, since I don’t know anything, it would be the only house that would take me.” Hinata said, looking down the whole time. 

Takeda leaned down to be level with Hinata before he spoke. 

“Don’t worry about that boy. While it’s true that Hufflepuff is the most, shall we say, open house, that doesn’t mean it’s any worse than the other three. The values of Hufflepuff, kindness and friendship, are just as valuable and worthy of praise as courage, wisdom, or cunning. If you do join Hufflepuff then don’t worry. You’ll have a group of friends that you can come to rely on. Plus, you’ll have me.” Takeda finished with a smile and gave Hinata a small pat on the shoulder before he stood back up. “Now, we have to hurry or we’ll be late for the boats.” 

Hinata smiled. Maybe Hufflepuff wouldn’t be so bad.

——————

Hinata and Takeda arrived at the boat docks just in time, the last boat just filling up. As Hinata climbed in the boat he saw the other two occupants. One was a girl, blond and shorter than him. She looked kind of nervous as she was constantly looking around and her face was pinched up in a worried look. The other occupant was none other Kageyama Tobio. Hinata glared at him before quickly looking away, pretending he didn’t exist. He wasn’t going to give stupid Kageyama any chance to be mean to him on the boat ride over to Hogwarts. 

“Hello, I’m Hinata Shouyou. Who are you?” Hinata asked as he stuck his hand out towards the girl. 

It took the girl a second to realize who he was addressing before she looked at him and flinched at his outstretched arm. She quickly recovered and stretched out her arm as well, loosely grasping his hand and shaking it. 

“I’m Yachi. Yachi Hitoka. It’s nice to meet you Hinata.” She whispered, Hinata only able to hear her due to how close they were. 

Hinata thought about glaring at Kageyama as if to say “This is how people shake hands stupid” but then he remembered he was ignoring him so that wouldn’t work. 

“So Yachi, what house are you hoping to be in.” 

“Oh, probably just Hufflepuff. The rest of the houses seem really scary and intimidating. Especially Gryffindor. I don’t know what I’d do if I was put into Gryffindor.” Yachi said looking downwards and picking at the seams of her pants. 

“Don’t worry. I bet you’ll do great. I just met the professor who is the head of Hufflepuff and he was really nice.” 

_tch_ Hinata heard come from over in Kageyama’s direction. 

“You looking to say something Kageyama?” 

Hmph, was all Hinata got as a response. 

“That’s what I thought Stupidyama.” Hinata mumbled, quiet enough that Kageyama couldn’t hear him. 

An awkward silence fell upon the boat as the three first years traveled towards Hogwarts. This silence continued until Hogwarts, in all its majesty and grandness, came into view. As the three students saw it they were all shocked out of their individual stupors and just marveled at how grand a sight Hogwarts was. They all looked at each other, the past forgotten for just that moment, and were glad they could experience this site together.

——————

The boats reached the shore and all the first years stepped out, still a bit in awe of Hogwarts as they looked at it from up close now. Hinata followed suit, stepping out first and then extending a hand to both Yachi and Kageyama to help them out. Kageyama, surprisingly, did take his hand and Hinata took that as maybe a sign that he wasn’t as mean as he thought. The trio walked in silence as they met up with the rest of the first years, with Takeda at the head. 

“Ok everyone. Just follow me and we’ll head up to the castle. Watch your step as it can get a bit tricky at night.” Takeda yelled out. 

The trio walked together, sometimes holding out hands to steady each other. It was a little rough, but they eventually made it. They all walked inside the castle and up large staircases to the front of two large doors where they waited for Takeda to catch up to them. 

“Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in. Is that the King himself I see before me.” 

Hinata wasn’t sure where that voice was coming from but he felt Kageyama visibly stiffen next to him after hearing it. Emerging out of the crowd Hinata saw a tall boy with blond hair and glasses, with a mean smirk on his face. In his shadow was a shorter boy with black hair freckles. 

“Not going to respond King? What’s the problem? Nothing to say.” 

Hinata looked up at Kageyama and saw his face. It looked, pained. His jaws were locked in tension and it looked like he was trying his hardest to not do anything. 

“Hey, you.” Hinata said, walking to stand in front of the tall boy. 

“Heh, are you here to protect the King? Hey, King, are you employing servants now for your defense?” The boy asked. 

“I’m not his servant. I’m not even his friend really. He is kind of rude and his face is kind of mean. But, that doesn’t mean that anyone can just bully him whenever.” Hinata yelled at the other boy. 

“Maybe he’s right Tsukki?” 

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” 

“Yes Tsukki.” 

“Hmph. Well, just be aware that that’s the King’s normal face.” The boy, Tsukki apparently, said before glaring down at Hinata and backing up and falling back into the crowd. 

Hinata moved back to Kageyama’s side where, while he was still tense, seemed to have relaxed at least a little. It was at this moment that Takeda finally reached the front of the students. 

“Hello to all of you. If we haven’t been introduced i’m Professor Takeda, one of the many teachers here at Hogwarts. In just a few minutes these doors will open and it’ll be time for the sorting ceremony. I know that this is a big day for all of you but be aware that all decisions are final. There will be no switching of houses.” Takeda eyed the collected students as he let his words sink in. “Now, let us go and begin the ceremony.” 

As Takeda said this the doors opened wide and Hinata saw inside. It was a massive room, the biggest Hinata had ever seen. There were candles floating everywhere and it looked like the ceiling was the sky. Hinata couldn’t help but be awed at the sheer immensity of the room. As he was ushered along into the room he saw at the front there was a stool with what looked like…an old hat? Hinata was confused. How were they going to be sorted? Were they supposed to wear that old hat? How was that going to help? 

“When I call your name please come up here and take a seat. After you’re sorted please go sit with your new house and wait for everyone else to be sorted.” Takeda announced to the whole room. “Let’s begin. First up, So Inuoka.” 

Hinata saw one of the other students, a lanky boy with brown hair, walk up to the stool, sit, and have the old hat placed on him. As soon as the hat went on his head it seemed to come alive. The fabric seemed to move of its own accord and then a voice came out of the hat? Hinata just stared in awe at what he was seeing. It was a hat but it was talking? Magic was so cool!

After a few moments of mumbling something Hinata couldn’t really hear, the hat yelled out “Ravenclaw” and Hinata saw a group of students from one of the tables yell out in congratulations. As Inuoka got up and headed over to the table with the cheering students Takeda called out another person. Hinata didn’t know who they were but this cycle continued for a lot of students before Takeda read out “Tsukishima Kei”. 

Tsukishima walked up to the stool, smug as ever, and sat down. As the hat was placed on his head, it almost immediately announced “Ravenclaw”. Tsukishima didn’t look surprised at that as he got up and headed over to his new houses table. Next Takeda announced “Yamaguchi Tadashi”. As he went over there, a little skittish, he sat down. The hat came down and, after a few moments, yelled out “Gryffindor”. As he stood up, a little confused, Hinata heard what amounted to the loudest cheering that he had heard yet. 

Hinata looked over and it was coming from two boys, one short with wild hair and another bald with a menacing look. They were standing up and screaming while a third boy, with black hair and a serious look, was trying to pull them back down by their shirts. After a few moments the boys calmed down as the third boy managed to pull them back into their seats. 

“Yachi Hitoka” was the next name announced. Yachi looked at both Hinata and Kageyama, fear in her eyes, as she walked up to the stool. As the hat was placed on her Yachi got even more worried as the hat mumbled to her. The hat quickly announced it’s decision, “Gryffindor”. Yachi looked absolutely terrified as she stood up and was edged towards the Gryffindor table. She looked at Hinata and Kageyama, pure fear in her eyes. Hinata waved at her, wishing her the best. 

“Hinata Shouyou” Takeda announced. 

Hinata stiffened as he walked up the podium. He sat down on the stool and waited for the hat to be placed on his head. As it did he felt a voice speak into his mind. It was old and mysterious with a sense of magnitude. While this initially frightened Hinata, it was also full of unexpected kindness, putting him quickly at ease. 

”Hmm. Interesting. You are very…interesting. So much potential but also a deep care for your friends. I know just where to put you.” 

“Hufflepuff!” Hinata heard ring out. 

There was a cheer and a loud “Hey, Hey, Hey” that came from what Hinata assumed was the Hufflepuff table. As he looked over, a bit in a daze, he saw a large boy, tall and loud with straight standing silver hair, cheering for the new arrival. 

“Hey new guy. I’m Bokuto and welcome to Hufflepuff! We are the best house, don’t believe what other says. We are next to the kitchens so late night snack runs am I right?” 

Hinata didn’t respond because he was still a bit dazed from the whole sorting experience so he just smiled at Bokuto. Bokuto smiled back and clapped Hinata on the back. 

“I like this kid. He’s got a good spirit.” 

By the time Hinata came back to his senses he heard Takeda announce one of the last names on the list. “Kageyama Tobio” rang out as Hinata saw the boy confidently climb the steps up to the hat. 

As the hat was placed on his head Hinata saw Kageyama’s face change from confidence to shock and then worry. It looked like Kageyama was muttering something under his breath but Hinata was to far away to understand what he was saying. As this back and forth continued between what Hinata only assumed was the hat and Kageyama, he saw Kageyama fall more and more into despair. Finally the hat announced it’s decision. “Hufflepuff!” 

Hinata saw the look on Kageyama’s face fall completely as he silently walked over to the Hufflepuff table. Hinata heard Bokuto shout out again as Kageyama came closer and sat down. 

“Hey Kageyama” Hinata poked at him. “We are in the same house now I guess.” 

“Yeah…” Was all Kageyama said as he seemed to zone out everything around him.

Hinata just stared at Kageyama as the last few names were announced and sorted. After a few minutes of chatter one of the teachers that Hinata didn’t know stepped up to the podium at the front and waited for everyones attention. He was an old man but he had a fierce look that was both scary but, also, somehow kind. Like he could either break you down or build you up just by looking at you. “

Hello everyone. I’m Headmaster Ukai for those who don’t know and welcome to another school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, before all of you hooligans” He stared at the Gryffindor table while saying this “start the year I wanted to say a couple of things. As a reminder, there are no creatures allowed in dorms that are not specifically listed in the school handbook. The Forbidden Forest is still off limits to any students without the accompaniment of a teacher. Unless you want to suffer a horrible painful death that is.” Ukai smiled at this as he looked over the students. “Well, on that happy note, let the feast begin.” 

As Ukai said this food appeared in all the bowls on the table. Hinata was in awe, but not for long as he quickly grabbed the food and started chowing down. As Hinata was wolfing down his food he looked to his side and saw Kageyama, still silent and forlorn, barely picking at his food. Hinata nudged him and tried to speak but nothing came out due to how much food was in his mouth. Kageyama just looked at him and then away, sadness still spread across his face. Hinata wasn’t sure what to do, what he could do really, so he just left him alone. Maybe he just needed to figure it out on his own.

——————

“Pay attention and be careful. The stairs can be quite tricky and you don’t want to get lost on your first night in the castle do you?” One of the Hufflepuff prefects yelled out at the assembled first years as they were led out of the great hall. 

Hinata looked around at the rest of the assembled students as they each headed their own way to their respective common rooms. He spotted Yachi as she headed off with the rest of the Gryffindors. Hinata waved but he wasn’t sure she had seen it as she currently looked like she was on the verge of panic. Hinata hoped she would do ok. Gryffindor was the house of bravery, and the sorting hat was never wrong he had been told, so she must be able to survive it. 

As Yachi disappeared into the distance Hinata turned back around and rushed to catch up with Kageyama. Hinata still wasn’t sure what to think about the boy, especially now that they were in the same house, but he recognized when someone was in pain and he wanted to help him regardless. He just wasn’t sure what to do. As Hinata racked his brain on what to do he caught a faint whiff of something on the air. As the smell grew stronger he realized it wasn’t just one scent but a multitude of many, forming together to smell exceedingly sweet but also savory. As Hinata continued to walk the smell was almost everywhere and just as he was about to ask what that smell when the prefect from earlier spoke. 

“As I am sure you have noticed by now there is a certain smell in the air. That would be the smell of the kitchens. The Hufflepuff common room is located close to the kitchens so get used to it. You’ll be smelling it a lot over your next seven years.” 

“It maybe a little overwhelming at first but you’ll get use it it eventually.” Hinata jumped a little as Bokuto suddenly appeared next to him. “It becomes almost comforting. Like a signal that you’re almost home. My favorite days are feasts days like today where all the smells come together and make my mouth water all over again.” 

Bokuto gave a wide smile as he inhaled deeply. “Perfect. Makes me want to eat even more. Come on Hinata. Take a deep breath. You too frowny face.” Bokuto motioned at both Hinata and Kageyama, imitating what he wanted them to do. 

Hinata obeyed, smile spreading across his face as he breathed in deep. It was one of the best things Hinata had ever smelled, much better than anything he had smelled at home. Hinata looked over at Kageyama but he still seemed zoned out. Bokuto leaned over to Kageyama and waved a hand in front of his face. 

“Hello, frowny face. Anybody in there?” 

“It’s Kageyama.” Hinata supplied. 

“Hello, frowny face Kageyama. Anybody in there?” Bokuto sighed. “Is he ok? He seems kind of out of it and I hope it wasn’t my fault. Akaashi said I can be a little too forward sometimes so I hope I didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Bokuto’s sighed as his head dropped down and a frown spread across his face. Hinata looked back and forth between the two boys, unsure of what to do. 

“Uh, Bokuto, it’s all right. His face is just always like that. It’s nothing you did.” 

“Really?” 

“Really. Um, who is this Akaashi?” Hinata asked, desperately trying to change the subject. "He seems nice.” 

Bokuto’s tone changed like someone had just flipped a switch. 

“Akaashi is this lovely, beautiful, charming, overall amazing guy in Ravenclaw. He’s so smart and nice and I could just listen to him for hours. I should-“ 

There was a communal groan from around where Hinata and Bokuto were standing. 

“Good job Hinata. You got him talking about Akaashi. Now he won’t stop talking about him for at least an hour.” 

“This may be the first time you’ve had to hear about Akaashi but it’s at least the 10th time for all of us.” 

“Yeah right. Maybe the 10th time _today_.” 

“You should just ask him out already Bo. Save us all from your gross pining.” 

“I’ll ask him out…eventually. I’m just waiting for the right moment.” Bokuto said, face a little red. “I just want it to be perfect because he’s so perfect.” 

Everyone laughed, including Hinata. 

“Stop everyone.” Said the prefect. 

Hinata looked around but couldn’t tell why they had stopped. There didn’t appear to be anything here except a group of barrels. 

“We have arrived. This is the entrance to the common room. Now, I’ll be telling you first years how to get in but please don’t tell anyone in the other houses. You can bring your friends from other houses to the common room, as Hufflepuff is the house of friendship and bonds with others, but only when they are accompanying you. We don’t need them going around in our area without our permission.” 

“Ooh, we get our own secret code and everything. That’s so cool. But where is the door?” Hinata said, both excited and confused. 

As Hinata watched the prefect they went over to the barrels and, after a second, picked out one of the more central barrels and knocked on it a few times. After a second it opened revealing a tunnel behind it. Hinata gasped, not sure what to do next. Everyone appeared to be headed into the tunnel though so he followed along. As he passed into the tunnel, which was warmer than he was expecting, he realized it wasn’t as long as he thought it would be and after only a few moments he appeared in a large room. 

What struck Hinata the most as he entered the room was that he felt this sense of warmth and coziness surround him almost instantly. This was accentuated by the fact that the ceiling was rather low, at least compared to the rest of the castle, so it gave the room a smaller feeling. It was decorated with a few armchairs, a couple wooden tables, and a couch or two. The lighting gave the room an extra warmth and it felt like there was more light than what he could see from the few lamps he saw. The coziness was also helped by the color scheme, black and yellow that spread out over the room. As Hinata was looking around the prefect stood up on one of the chairs, looking over the assembled students. 

“This, as you can guess, is the Hufflepuff common room. This will be your home for the next seven years. Treat it well. The boys rooms are to the left and the girls rooms are the right. There are four to a room and, while your belongings have already been put in certain rooms, you may choose to switch rooms with someone if you both agree. If there are any questions please feel free to ask one of the older students for help. And, with all of that said, welcome to Hufflepuff!” 

A resounding round of applause erupted from the common room as the student stepped down and started to walk around the room and talk to the people congregating in the common room. As Hinata began to look around for Kageyama, to make sure he didn’t like fall into a fire or anything, Bokuto found him again. 

“So Hinata. Are you and your gloomy friend possibly interested in Quidditch? Because I’m thinking this year we have a real shot-ow ow ow.” Hinata saw Bokuto suddenly bend down in pain as a short boy, only slighter taller than Hinata, grabbed Bokuto by his ear and pulled him down. 

“Bokuto. Don’t try to recruit every single first year for the Quidditch team on their first night. He just got here and you are already pestering him.” The short boy stuck his hand out towards Hinata. “Hi, I’m Yaku Morisuke, third year, beater for the Quidditch team. And our lovely captain here, while he has the best intentions, was trying to recruit you and he needs to learn some boundaries first. Now apologize Bokuto.” 

Hinata shook Yaku’s hand, though it was more out of fear than anything else. 

“There’s no need for him to apologize. I would love to play Quidditch. It seems really fun. And I know Kageyama would too. I just have to find him first.” 

Bokuto broke away from Yaku’s grasp and puffed himself up. 

“See Yaku, I knew it. I knew he wanted to play Quidditch. I have an eye for talent after all.”

Yaku put his head in his hands. “Yes Bokuto. Of course you do.” 

Hinata laughed and waved goodbye to them as he continued his search for Kageyama. As he did he thought about how Bokuto said they were friends. Hinata wouldn’t necessarily say they were friends but he wouldn’t say they were enemies? It was tough because Kageyama had a bad personality, but now that they were in the same house together Hinata felt like they needed to work together? Especially if they were going to play Quidditch together. 

As Hinata traveled into the back of the common room and through the door to the boys rooms he thought he heard something. It was faint but he was almost certain that it was there. As Hinata walked farther and father in the sounds was clearer. It was someone, crying. As Hinata approached one of the rooms he saw someone sitting on a bed, their back to the door, and the sound of quiet restrained crying coming from them. 

He couldn’t tell who it was due to the darkness in the room so Hinata edged closer, trying not to be heard. As he did the crying stopped and Hinata saw the other boy turn around. The boy turned around to face Hinata and he saw that it was Kageyama, tears staining his cheeks. 

“What do you want? Come to make fun of me because I said Hufflepuff would take anyone and then I got sorted into Hufflepuff? Well go ahead. I deserve it. I’m not even sure why the sorting hat put me here. I’m not nice or friendly to anyone.” Kageyama said, voice rough and scratchy. 

Hinata previously tensed in preparation to run away as fast as he could, relaxed and walked slowly closer to Kageyama. 

“Of course not. Why would you even think that? I wouldn’t do that to you. It’s ok. I mean, you were a little mean to start off with and had a horrible first impression-“ Hinata whispered as if he were talking to a child to calm them down. He looked at Kageyama as he sat down on the bed next to him. “-but there must be something in you that the sorting hat saw that made it sort you into Hufflepuff. The sorting hat is never wrong. At least that’s what I’ve been told.” 

“I don’t know.” Kageyama sighed. 

“I do.” Hinata said as he took Kageyama’s head and gently placed it on his shoulder. “And even if the sorting hat is wrong, it’s not like you can change it. So you just have to make the best of it.” 

Hinata laughed a little. And, after a second or two, Hinata was surprised to hear Kageyama give out a little laugh too. 

“Everything better now Kageyama?” Hinata asked. 

“A little. But, can we just stay here for a few more minutes.” Kageyama whispered into Hinata’s shoulder. 

“Sure we can Kageyama.” Hinata whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. This will update at least weekly. 
> 
> If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata felt warm and comfortable and he wasn’t sure why. It was a nice warmth though. Like a blanket on a cold day. He wanted to stay like this forever. As Hinata became more and more conscious though, he began to realize that this warmth wasn’t a blanket but another person. Kageyama specifically. Hinata felt his arms and legs entangled in Kageyama’s as they both shared, what Hinata assumed, was Kageyama’s bed. Hinata couldn’t recall exactly when he had fallen asleep, just that one moment he had Kageyama resting his head on his shoulder and the next he was here. The room was still dark, which was good, but that also meant that he couldn’t see the extent to which they were entangled together. Hinata experimented with movement, wiggling an arm or a leg in an attempt to try and free himself. Nothing worked though so Hinata resigned himself to his current situation. 

He didn’t hate this really. It was nice and warm and not uncomfortable. But he also didn’t want to stay stuck in this position for someone else to see. It’s not that Hinata cared about what people would say about him, he just didn’t want this to affect Kageyama. While Hinata kept thinking and moving ever so slightly, he felt Kageyama move a little. Kageyama squeezed Hinata and pulled them closer together while mumbling something to quiet for Hinata to understand. Hinata truly gave up after that and just succumbed to the warm embrace and fell back asleep.

——————

Hinata was warm again, but this time the warmth was different. It didn’t feel as nice. It felt more even but not as close or warm. Hinata didn’t dislike it, but it wasn’t as nice as before. As Hinata began to wake up, for the second time that day, he realized what the difference was. He was no longer wrapped up with Kageyama but instead alone in the bed and covered in actual blankets. He was a little confused. How did Kageyama get out of their tangle of limbs without disturbing Hinata? Hinata couldn’t do it and he was the smaller and more agile of the two. 

As he blinked the last dredges of sleep from his body, Hinata looked around at his surroundings. He was still in the Hufflepuff dorms…he was still in the *Hufflepuff* dorms. That means everything that happened last night was real. He was really here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! He was going to learn magic and hang out with wizards and it was going to be so cool! Hinata was so excited he practically jumped out of bed. He needed to get ready as soon as possible since classes started today. He was so excited that he forgot that he actually didn’t know where his stuff was. Hinata slowed, unsure what to do now. As Hinata looked around the room he happened to see, by every coincidence Hinata could imagine, his own stuff in the bed directly across from Kageyama’s. 

Hinata thanked the spirit of Hufflepuff for making this morning the least embarrassing it could be. He was glad he didn’t have to leave the room and have to look around in every other room for his stuff like a complete idiot. Hinata quickly headed over to his stuff and got dressed in his robes before he left the room. Hopefully he wasn’t too late for breakfast, he was actually really hungry. As he rushed into the common room he found it completely empty. Hinata wasn’t sure if he should take that as a good sign or bad. Regardless, he walked quicker than before as he headed out the tunnel and tried to remember the way back to the great hall. It took Hinata longer than he expected but he somehow, miraculously, made it to the great hall. 

As he walked inside the room, he looked around and it, thankfully, appeared that he hadn’t missed breakfast. Hinata spied the Hufflepuff table and headed over there. Approaching the table, Hinata heard someone close by whistle at him. Sitting down Hinata acted as if he hadn’t heard and gathered up his breakfast, a small muffin, some eggs and a couple pieces of bacon. 

“So, getting started early in the year I see?” One of the older Hufflepuff boys asked Hinata. 

Hinata just stared at him, confusion spread across his face. 

“Started? What do you mean?” Hinata questioned, spraying muffin crumbs across the table as he did. 

“You know. Started? You were in Kageyama’s bed last night right?” Hinata choked on his muffin. 

“Yeah, I thought you said you just met Kageyama like yesterday?” Bokuto chimed in. 

Hinata coughed for a minute, choking a little on his muffin in surprise. “Um, um, me and Kageyama? Together?” *cough* “No way. we were just…” 

Hinata looked over at Kageyama, who was as white as a sheet and had his eyes blown wide in fear. Hinata couldn’t possibly tell everyone the truth after what Kageyama had said to him last night. 

“We were just, talking. I was a little homesick so I asked Kageyama if he could sit with me for a little bit. He agreed and I guess I was a little more tired than I thought so I fell asleep and I guess Kageyama stayed with me.” Hinata blushed, remembering the first time he had woken up today. 

Hinata looked around at the assembled boys, hoping they believed his story. Yaku was the first to speak up. 

“Ok. I believe you. And I bet everyone else does too. Right?” Yaku looked around at the rest of the group. 

Hinata thought that if looks could kill, they would all be dead right now. The group gave a communal sigh. 

“Yes Yaku.” The group intoned like it was a regular chant they were well practiced in. 

“Now everyone, finish up your breakfast and get ready for class.” 

“Yes Yaku.” Was the response as everyone stood up from the table. 

“Thanks Mom.” A voice from the crowd yelled out. 

“That’s right. I’ll be the worst Mom you’ve ever had.” Yaku yelled back as he corralled the group out of the great hall and towards the Hufflepuff common room. 

That left just Hinata and Kageyama in the great hall, Kageyama not looking at Hinata as he got up and tried to rush up and out of the hall. 

“Kageyama, wait. I need to talk to you.” Hinata yelled out as he rushed to follow Kageyama in his escape. 

This made Kageyama only walk away faster. 

“Ka-ge-ya-ma” 

“Stop following me dumbass.” 

“Who are you calling a dumbass, dumbass? I’m trying to help you.” 

“Help me?” Kageyama yelled as he walked faster. 

“Yes!” Hinata yelled back as he tackled Kageyama to the ground. “If you would just stop for five seconds we could talk about what happened.” 

“Well, what if I don’t want to talk about what happened? You’ll just make fun of me for it like all those others guys just did.” 

Hinata sat back sitting down next to Kageyama instead of hovering over him. Hinata opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and then opened it agains before speaking. 

“I would never make fun of you Kageyama. I said so last night and I’ll say it again right now. I won’t make fun of you.” 

Hinata took Kageyama’s head in his hands and turned it so that they were staring directly into each others eyes. 

“I repeat. I will not make fun of you.” 

Hinata saw the fear that had been present in Kageyama’s eyes ever since he had arrived retreat. It wasn’t totally gone, but it had retreated for at least the moment. 

“Really?” Kageyama whispered, still staring into Hinata’s eyes. 

“Really.” Hinata whispered right back. 

“Ok.” 

Kageyama reached up and grasped Hinata’s wrists and slowly lowered them. Kageyama got up from the floor and sat down across from Hinata. Hinata thought it was a little weird that they were just sitting across from each other in the middle of the hallway, but he didn’t dare bring that up with Kageyama right now. As Kageyama settled himself he began talking, at first soft and slow but eventually picking up confidence to get back to a regular speaking voice. 

“Do you know why Tsukishima called me the King yesterday?” Hinata shook his head in response. 

“Well, we knew each other from before school. We had seen each other at the pure blood wizard family gatherings a couple of times and had been forced to hang out at those. It wasn’t just us though. It was a bunch of kids from all the different families. And while we were kids, we were still expected to hold up the honor of our families. My family is one of the higher ranking families so there was even more pressure put on me to keep the family image intact since all of the kids I was hanging out with would be people I would interact with for the rest of my life. So I, in an effort to protect myself and my family, became cold and distant with everyone. At first it was only an act, but eventually it just became me all the time. This eventually developed into people calling me ‘King’ due to my distant attitude.” 

Kageyama paused. Hinata sat there unsure what to do. The only thing he could think to do was to grab Kageyama’s hand and hold it while he continued. 

“While I’m naturally not great with people, as you might have guessed, having to be beholden to my family hasn’t helped. You know how I said I wanted to be in Gryffindor because of the Quidditch team? That was only half true. I also wanted to be in it because they were the house of the brave and people that took charge. I thought that if I joined Gryffindor I would be able to break free of my family and their influence. When I asked the hat to put me into Gryffindor you know what it said.” 

Hinata only nodded, not wanting to interrupt. 

“It said ‘You don’t need to listen to your family. Just listen to your friends, both new and old. They’ll guide you. And remember, be brave enough to be kind.’” 

Kageyama stopped speaking, silence falling around the two of them. Hinata didn’t know what to say so he just sat there with Kageyama and continued to hold his hand. They sat like that, together, for a while. Hinata wasn’t sure how long. Eventually, Hinata stood up and pulled Kageyama up with him. 

“The hat is never wrong so we just have to listen to what it said. I am your friend so just listen to me. I’ll help you whenever you need it.” Hinata smiled at him. 

“You’re my…friend?” Kageyama asked, a little shaky in both his voice and on his feet. 

“Well yeah dummy. Of course I am. Now let’s go back to the common room and get our stuff so we can start the first day of classes. Last one there is a rotten egg.” Hinata laughed as finished. 

He ran as fast as he could towards where he assumed the Hufflepuff common room was. 

“Cheater. You have to start at the same otherwise it’s not fair.” Kageyama called, laughing, as he raced to catch up to Hinata.

——————

“Alright, that makes us…even, one…to one.” Hinata wheezed, barely able to pull a breath in. 

He had just arrived outside the classroom for their first lesson and would have celebrated more if he wasn’t only half conscious from all the running. Their first race Hinata had been caught off guard and, even with his head start, Kageyama still managed to beat him. Hinata had immediately proposed another, to recover his lost pride. Kageyama had the lead in the beginning but he took a wrong turn so Hinata was able to take the lead and just narrowly won. Kageyama was surprisingly fast. Hinata would really have to try harder next time. 

“I’ll…get you next time Hinata.” Kageyama gasped next to Hinata as he finally caught up. 

“In…your dreams.” Hinata said as he opened up the door. 

Hinata forgot what class this was but he knew he was in the right place at least. As he opened the door their was a loud creak. _So much for sneaking in quietly_. 

“Aah, if it isn’t Mr. Hinata and Mr. Kageyama, I presume? Late to your first class? I won’t penalize you today but please, in the future, make sure not to repeat it.” 

“Yes, of course. We won’t do it again.” Hinata said, speaking for the both of them as it didn’t look like Kageyama could form a non-wheezy sentence yet. 

“Now, as I was saying, charms are one of the most useful and wide ranging classes of magic and are essential to becoming a powerful wizard or witch. In this class we will be learning a variety of different charms, from simple charm but useful charms such as the summoning charm to more aggressive charms such as the disarming charm.” 

Hinata was looking for a seat as the professor, an older man with grey hair but with a surprisingly spry look to him, finished speaking. As he was looking around for a seat he spotted Yachi on the other side of the room. Excited Hinata waved at her before quickly bringing his hand back down as he remembered he was in the middle of class. He and Kageyama both scooted over and sat next to Yachi. 

“Hey Yachi did we miss anything?” Hinata whispered. 

“Not really. He just introduced himself. He’s Professor Nekomata and this is Charms.” 

“Charms? What are those?” 

“Hello, Mr. Hinata. Since you clearly know enough to not be paying attention could you please tell me what the incantation for the unlocking charm is?” Nekomata asked, giving a sly wink to Hinata. 

Hinata just started at the Professor, mind blank. 

“No. Ok then, anyone else?” 

Yachi raised her hand. 

“Yes, Miss. Yachi?” 

“Alohomora?” 

“Yes, perfect. Five points to Gryffindor. Now back to the point at hand…” 

Hinata stopped talking after that and Charms passed by him in a blur. He tried to pay attention as best he could but school had not been something Hinata had been good at before Hogwarts and magic did not make a difference. Once Professor Nekomata signaled the end of class, reminding students to read the assigned chapters for next class, Hinata was relieved. Magic was tough. Tougher than anything he had done at his old school. As he got up he saw Kageyama with a similar stupefied expression as Hinata knew he had on his own face. “

Wow, magic is a lot harder than I thought it would be.” Kageyama shook his head in agreement. 

“How are you doing Yachi? You seemed like you knew what to say in their. Are you good at school?” 

“Um, well, I read the Charms book before school started so I knew a little of what he was talking about.” 

Hinata gasped. 

“You already read the whole book?! You’re amazing Yachi. I’m not even sure I will be able to finish the book before the year is over. It’s so big.” 

“Oh, not really. I’m not that smart.” Yachi blushed. 

Hinata smiled at her. “I think you are Yachi. Much smarter than either of us at least.” 

Kageyama shook his head as Yachi blushed harder, unable to say anything. 

“What’s your next class Yachi? We have, um, something I assume.” Hinata smiled, quickly changing the subject. 

“Um, I believe I have Potions with Professor Washijo. I’ve heard he’s really scary.” Yachi said, her voice wobbling a little. 

“Oh, I bet he’s nothing compared to all of the Gryffindor’s. You at least survived your first night in the dorms.” Hinata said, trying to buoy her confidence. 

“How was that Yachi?” Kageyama asked. 

Yachi jumped a little. 

“Oh, Kageyama. I forgot you were there. Um, it was ok. They are all really loud and boisterous. Especially the second year’s. There’s one who’s shorter than you Hinata but even louder. And then another one that has a shaved head and has this really gangster look. The scariest one though is this third year who’s like a giant and has this intimidating presence. I just avoided all of them and tried to stay out of the big crowds.” Yachi explained all of this while seeming to shrink into her self and get quieter and quieter. 

“If you ever need to get away you can always come to the Hufflepuff common room.” 

“Thanks Hin-I mean Kageyama.” Yachi stuttered, staring at Kageyama. 

Hinata copied her stare before clapping Kageyama on the back. 

“Exactly what he said. That’s what friends are for right.” 

“Friends?” Came from both Yachi and Kageyama. 

“Yes, friends. Me and Kageyama are already friends and I like you so we’re friends now.” Hinata said as he clasped both of their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. This will update at least weekly. 
> 
> If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month since classes had started and Hinata finally felt like he was getting settled. He knew where all his classes (usually) and he knew how to get there on time (mostly). One of the reasons he was on time, for at least his first class, was that he and Kageyama raced to it. They use to race to all of them but the they quickly realized that doing that led to them being completely exhausted by the end of the so they decided to only race to the first one. 

Currently the score was even between them at 20-20. _Make that 21-20,_ Hinata thought as he arrived at the door to Transfiguration a few steps ahead of Kageyama. Hinata did a small victory cheer as he raised his arm in trump while using his other arm to lean against the wall next to the door recovering. 

“That wasn’t fair.” Kageyama told Hinata as he approached from right behind him. 

“What wasn’t fair? That I beat you?” Hinata said, turning towards the other boy. 

“I ran into one of the ghosts which caused me to stop. If I hadn’t we both know I would have won.” 

Hinata knew what Kageyama said was true, the ghost really did let him win, but he wasn’t going to tell Kageyama that. Instead Hinata just stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Why you-“ Kageyama started, stepping towards Hinata. 

He didn’t finish though as the pair heard someone clear their throat and looked over, seeing Yachi before them. 

“Hello Hinata. Kageyama. So who won today?” Yachi asked as she smiled at the pair while opening the door to the classroom. 

Hinata turned away from Kageyama, though not before sticking his tongue out at him again, and followed Yachi inside. Kageyama gave him a glare so deadly that it would have given a basilisk a run for its money. Hinata quickly looked away as he turned back to Yachi. 

“I won. Which puts me in the lead, 21-20. Kageyama ran into a ghost.” Hinata snickered a little at remembering the look on both Kageyama and the ghosts face as he passed through him. 

“Are you ok Kageyama?” Yachi asked, the genuine concern in her voice making Hinata’s smile fall just a little bit. “

Yes, I’m fine. It was just a little cold. Thank you.” 

It had taken about a week for the two of them to get comfortable with each other, but now Yachi and Kageyama were actually friends, and not just because Hinata said so. As the trio sat down at their desks, at the front right of the room, Hinata looked up at the front of the classroom and saw a curious sight. While the rest of the room was as it was normally, some small plants on the windowsills, posters showing basic wand movements spread across the room, a few candles floating in the air, (though they weren’t lit as the sunlight streaming in from the open windows was enough), the very front of the room was different. Up there there was a large number of small animals in cages. There were mainly rats, but there were also some other rodents spread out among them, along with the random gecko or toad. Just as Hinata turned to Yachi to ask what was going on he heard Professor Takeda come in and head to the front of the class. 

“Good morning everyone.” Takeda said as flicked his wand at the chalkboard and the chalk began to write. (Hinata still thought that was amazing, even after being at Hogwarts for a month). 

“Good morning Professor Takeda.” The class responded. 

“I’ll cut to the chase and answer what I assume is the foremost question on everyones mind. These are real animals and we will be using them in class today. Each of you will get one as we practice the spell Vera Verto. This spell can be used to turn animals into water goblets.” 

At this, Takeda waved his wand again and the cages in front of him lifted up and floated through the air towards the students. After about a minute, every student had one of the cages in front of them. 

“Now that everyone has their animal it’s time for spell itself. To cast this spell you must tap the animal you want to transform three times sharply with your wand and then point your wand directly at the animal as you recite the incantation Vera Verto. If all goes correctly then it looks like this.” 

Hinata watched Takeda as he tapped the rat in front of him three times, pointed his wand, and said “Vera Verato”. As Takeda finished a clear mist sprayed from his wand as the rat turned into a clear and sparkling glass water goblet. Hinata’s mouth fell open. Magic would never cease to amaze him. 

“Ok, now everyone else try it out. The first student to successfully perform the spell will receive five house points.” 

Hinata, excited to try out new magic, quickly did what Takeda had shown but as he finished the incantation, nothing happened. Hinata frowned as he tried again, to yet another failure. Hinata looked over to his left as he saw Kageyama attempt the spell. Hinata expected him to fail as he had but, much to his surprise, he saw the rat in front of Kageyama turn into an exact copy of the glass at the front of the class. Hinata saw the look of surprise popup on Kageyama’s face as his spell worked. Hinata heard from his left Takeda’s voice. 

“Great job Kageyama. Five house points to Hufflepuff. I still want everyone to do the spell at least once before the end of class though. Now Yamaguchi the spell only requires a tap. Inuoka, put the rat down. It was not meant to float.” 

As Takeda’s voice floated away Hinata looked to his right as he saw Yachi had also managed to do the spell correctly. Hinata tried the spell one more time, doing exactly what he saw Takeda do and, once again, the spell failed to do anything. Hinata didn’t know what to do. This wasn’t the first time he had tried magic and it hadn’t worked out. He wasn’t sure what he was doing wrong. 

He could ask Yachi but she looked busy and he asked her all the time. He looked at Kageyama but he instantly stopped that idea. He couldn’t ask Kageyama. While they were friends now Hinata still knew their was a rivalry that existed between the two of them. He couldn’t very well ask his rival to help him when he was so instantly good at it. Hinata wasn’t sure what to do so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He got up from the desk and headed outside, muttering an excuse about having to go to the bathroom. Yachi looked a little concerned but didn’t say anything while Kageyama just nodded his head. Hinata didn’t really see anything else as he left the room, his head down the entire time. 

Hinata didn’t want to sulk directly outside the classroom, in case anyone else came out to actually use the bathroom. Hinata looked around and spotted an adjoining hallway not too far away that he could sit in without being disturbed. As he sat down, he heard the door open and was thankful her got around the corner before they came out. As he heard the steps from the other student, they sounded like they were coming closer. Hinata panicked, he wasn’t sure why they were coming over to him. He didn’t accidentally choose a hallway that led to a bathroom did he? As he looked around in panic, the steps stopped right next to him. 

“Hey dumbass. What are you doing here? The bathroom is in the other hall.” Hinata looked up and saw the perpetual frown of Kageyama’s face. 

“Oh really? I must have gotten lost.” Hinata said, none of his usual energy in the reply. 

“Well then stand up and I’ll help you.” Kageyama extended his hand out. 

Hinata looked at it and then looked away. 

“Thanks but I’m ok. I can do it myself.” 

Hinata was looking away but he could still feel Kageyama’s stare bore into his head, almost producing its own heat from the intensity. 

“Take my hand dumbass. I’m being nice because that’s what friends are supposed to do right?” 

Hinata stayed silent. 

“That is what I am supposed to do right? I haven’t had any friends before so i’m not sure about these kind of things.” 

Hinata looked up this time and saw a painful look of indecision on Kageyama’s face. Hinata felt instant shame. He had taken his feelings out on Kageyama and now they both felt bad. 

“I’m sorry Kageyama. You did the right thing. It was my fault. I’m not feeling great.” 

“Oh. Do you need to go to the infirmary? I think I know how to get there. If not I think we can ask one of the ghosts.” 

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hand and pulled him up to rush off to the infirmary before Hinata spoke up. 

“No, it’s not like that Kageyama. I’m physically fine. I just don’t feel that great.” Hinata said, eyes downcast the entire time.

Kageyama stopped and stood there while just starring at Hinata. The stare was long  
enough that Hinata was starting to feel a bit weird about it before Kageyama broke the silence. 

“Um…Uh…Do you maybe, uh, want to…talk about it?” Kageyama asked as his face split open like he was in pain. 

After a few seconds of looking at it, Hinata realized that Kageyama was trying to smile. Which maybe, on second thought, was painful for him. 

“Hahaha!” Hinata’s laugh rang out in the hallway, face overflowing with joy. 

“What?” Kageyama asked, face falling back to his normal frown. 

“Oh nothing. Thanks Kageyama. I feel better already.” 

Kageyama’s face was pure confusion but Hinata just patted Kageyama’s hand. 

“Don’t worry about.” Hinata let out a small laugh. “Word of advice though. You might want to fix your smile.” 

“My smile?” 

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s just get back to class.” 

Hinata walked back into class with Kageyama, unaware they were still holding hands until they reached their table and had to unclasp them. 

“You ok now Hinata?” Yachi asked. 

“Yes. I think I am.” Hinata said, smiling at Yachi. 

“Yachi, can you help me with this spell. It’s just not working for me.” 

“Sure Hinata. What is the problem?” 

While Hinata and Yachi talked Kageyama was using the goblet to look at his reflection while smiling. Hinata had said something was wrong with it but Kageyama wasn’t sure what he meant. Kageyama had never really seen that many smiles before, his family and others not prone to the habit, so his seemed fine from what he could tell. 

“Kageyama! How did you do the spell so fast?” Kageyama heard from his side, almost deafening him from the intensity. 

“Why are you yelling dumbass. I am right here.” 

“I tried but you weren’t responding.” 

“Ok. Fine. I don’t know how I did it. I just did the spell and then imagined the rat turning into a water goblet.” 

“Thanks Kageyama. I’ll try that.” Hinata said as he flashed his smile, almost blinding Kageyama. 

Even after a month Kageyama was still not used to Hinata’s smile. It was like his mouth was its own personal sun or something. As Hinata turned away Kageyama reconsidered his smile. His smile was nowhere close to Hinata’s. It didn’t feel bright. Maybe Hinata, for all his dumbness, actually knew what to do about smiling. 

Kageyama decided that he should watch Hinata and see how exactly smiling worked. Without him noticing of course. Kageyama didn’t want Hinata to think he was weird or anything. As Kageyama looked over to Hinata, looking to start his smiling observations, he saw Hinata finishing another attempt of the spell. As Hinata said the last word Kageyama saw the rat turn into a goblet. Hinata was silent for a second, another second, and another before he raised his arms in the air and yelled out in triumph. The whole class turned towards Hinata as the sounds echoed throughout the classroom before it faded. 

“Not so loud dumbass. We are still inside” Kageyama scolded Hinata as he hit him lightly on the head. 

“Sorry Kageyama.” Hinata replied flashing the brightest smile Kageyama had ever seen. 

It was so bright that Kageyama had to turn away. _I’m just going to have to look at him from either far away or the side if I want to observe him. I still can’t seem to look at him directly._ As Kageyama looked at Hinata’s joy at finally completing the spell he, unbeknownst to himself, gave a small soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. This will update at least weekly. 
> 
> If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


	4. Chapter 4

“Aah. I’m dying.” Hinata groaned as he sat in the Great Hall. 

“Be quiet dumbass and finish writing.” Kageyama said, sitting across from him. 

“But Kageyama I’m so bored. Why do the professors have to give us so much homework. I would much rather be practicing for the Quidditch tryouts than writing about dumb…plants?” Hinata’s voice raised at the end, unsure of what he was actually supposed to be writing about. 

“Quidditch tryouts aren’t for another two weeks. And you know we can’t get on the team if our grades aren’t at least passing. So focus so we can both be on the team.” Kageyama said as he looked back down at his parchment and continued to scratch at it. 

Hinata deflated with a sigh but went back to work anyway. After a few minutes Hinata, by chance, looked at Kageyama out of the corner of his eye and thought, for just a split second, that Kageyama had been looking at him. It was only for a second though as Kageyama had his eyes faced down at his assignment before Hinata even could register that they had left it. Hinata would have dismissed this as his imagination but not this time. This was the 3rd time this week that he thought he saw Kageyama secretly looking at him and it was only Wednesday. This was also the 4th week in a row that Hinata thought he saw Kageyama secretly looking at him. 

The first two weeks Hinata didn’t think anything about it. He didn’t even think Kageyama was secretly watching him. By the third week Hinata was sure he was being watched but didn’t want to do anything about it. This week Hinata had started to grow tired of all the secrecy and just wanted Kageyama to do whatever he seemed to want to do. Hinata, focusing back on his schoolwork, looked at Kageyama one last time and swore he saw Kageyama physically move his head back down to his paper. Hinata had had enough. 

“Kageyama, what’s the problem? Why have you been secretly looking at me for the past month now?” Hinata saw Kageyama’s eyes go wide for a second and his whole face in shock before he went back to his usual frown. 

“You think I’m secretly looking at you? Why would I do that? The only thing I would be able to learn from watching you is how to trip over my own two feet.” 

“That happened one time Kageyama and that was only because I was distracted saying hi to Bokuto.” 

“It still happened.” 

“Well shut up.” Hinata yelled before he put he looked away from Kageyama, fuming. 

A minute passed before Hinata spoke again. 

“Hey, you didn’t answer my question. Were you secretly looking at me?” 

“I did answer your question. I am not.” 

Hinata, still unconvinced but not wanting to take it further, didn’t argue anymore as he looked back down at his assignment. Thirty minutes had passed and, just as Hinata was finally relaxing, he saw Kageyama looking at him again. Hinata immediately stood up and pointed at Kageyama. 

“You were looking at me again! Why are you looking at me?”

Kageyama stood up, hands clenched with nervous energy. “I’m not looking at you.” 

“You…” Hinata couldn’t even finish his sentence and instead grabbed all his stuff in one big sweep, shoved it all in his bag, and stomped out of the Great Hall. 

Hinata didn’t know if Kageyama was following him and he didn’t care either. If he wasn’t going to admit that he was looking at him then Hinata didn’t care what Kageyama did at all.

——————

Yachi walked into Transfiguration, a little late because her charmed alarm clock hadn’t gone off (she’d have to check the charm when she got back), and as she went to her usual table she saw that Kageyama was on the left side, as usual, but Hinata was on the other side. Hinata usually sat in the middle, so that he could talk to the both of them, but for some reason today he was on the far right side, where Yachi usually sat. A mix of equal parts curious and concerned, Yachi sat in the middle of the two. 

“Good morning Kageyama, Hinata.” Yachi said, trying to ease her way into conversation with the pair.

Instead of his usual enthusiastic greeting, where he would spend five minutes catching Yachi up on everything that had happened since they had last seen each other, all she got was a simple “Morning” from Hinata. All Kageyama gave her was a small grunt of recognition. While Kageyama wasn’t known for his talking he at least said good morning in response. Something was wrong. Yachi could feel it. She wasn’t sure what it was so she wasn’t sure how she could fix it. She tried to start up conversations multiple times with the pair, but nothing worked. Not even talking about the latest Quidditch results worked. The two only responded in short clipped sentences, if they responded at all. When class ended both Kageyama and Hinata rushed out of class without even glancing at the other. Yachi didn’t know what was going on but hoped they fixed whatever had happened soon.

——————

Three days after that awkward Transfiguration class Yachi was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Hinata beside her, when she saw Kageyama walk in. She waved at him, hoping to get him to sit with the two of them so they could finally talk to each other. Yachi saw Kageyama begin to wave at her and then abruptly stop, frown and quickly walk to the Hufflepuff table. Yachi, also frowning, turned towards Hinata. 

“What’s up with you and Kageyama?” 

“What do you mean what’s up with me and Kageyama? There’s nothing up with me and him.” Hinata said, not looking at Yachi. 

“Yes there is. I didn’t want to say anything because I thought you guys would figure it out yourselves but that’s not working. So, as both of your friends, I’m going to help you to out.” 

“There’s nothing you can do Yachi. Unless you can fix Kageyama’s weirdness.” 

“Kageyama’s weirdness?” Yachi asked, puzzled. 

“Yeah. The other day when we were both in here doing homework I caught Kageyama secretly looking at me and when I asked him about it he totally denied it. I know I saw him looking at me so I’m not sure why he would lie about it. So, until he tells me why he was looking at me I’m not going to talk to him.” Hinata said, crossing his arms and sounding both determined and a little sad.

 

——————

“Hey Kageyama.” Yachi said as she walked up and sat down next to him. 

“Hmph” was the only response Yachi got. 

“Don’t worry, Hinata’s not here.” At this she saw Kageyama relax and let out a breath. 

“You’re really mad at Hinata aren’t you?” Yachi said out loud, both for Kageyama and herself. 

“I am. That dumbass doesn’t know when to not talk about something. He doesn’t have any social grace.” Yachi just stared at Kageyama after he said this. 

When Kageyama didn’t pick up on her stare Yachi shook her head moving on. 

“What should he not talk about then?” Yachi saw Kageyama’s face explode with red as he turned away just as fast. 

“Umm, nothing. Just things” Kageyama whispered, almost too quiet for Yachi to hear. 

Yachi placed her hand on Kageyama’s shoulder as she whispered back. 

“It’s ok Kageyama. You can tell me whatever it is that’s bothering you. We are friends after all.” She smiled as she said it, hoping it would help. 

It, unfortunately, only seemed to have the opposite effect. Kageyama turned away from her even further, even going so far as to cover his head with his arms, as if to hide from not only her but the whole world as well. 

“What’s wrong?” Yachi, a note of concern slipping into her voice, asked. 

“at’s what’s ong.” 

“What Kageyama? I couldn’t hear you.” 

Kageyama lifted his arms away from his face. 

“That’s what’s wrong.” He said as he motioned at Yachi’s face. 

“My face? What’s wrong with my face?” Yachi asked, now more confused than concerned. 

Kageyama straightened himself back into his original sitting position. 

“It’s not your face. It’s your smile.” 

“My smile?” 

“It’s so…nice. People wouldn’t laugh at you when you smiled at them.” 

“What do you me- Oh, you mean that.” Yachi said as she saw Kageyama do what she could only assume was a smile considering the context. 

It looked like he was in pain, like someone was giving him something he really didn’t want but had to accept anyway. Kageyama quickly dropped the smile and his face reverted to its usual frown. 

“It’s maybe not the best…smile but not something to laugh at.” 

“Well Hinata did. Last month when he saw my smile he laughed and said it made him feel better. Probably because it was so bad. He even said that I should ‘fix’ my smile.” 

Yachi paused, considering her next words. 

“I don’t think Hinata meant it in that way. He was probably just trying to help you out, as a friend. Though, that still doesn’t explain why you were staring at him.” 

Kageyama looked down before he spoke again. 

“After that I decided to…study Hinata’s smile so that I could fix mine. His smile is the best one I’ve ever seen after all.” 

“Ahhh” Yachi let out involuntarily. “Why didn’t you just ask him to help you?” 

Kageyama reeled back as if he had been hit. 

“Why would I ask that dumbass to help me? Not only would he be a horrible teacher but he’d probably make fun of me for it. What normal person can’t smile?” 

Yachi laughed. 

“While I agree he probably wouldn’t be the best teacher, I know he wouldn’t make fun of you. He’s not that kind of person. You should just talk to him about it.” 

“Are you sure?” Kageyama asked, true concern showing in his eyes. 

“Yes. I think you should. That’s the only way you two are going to make up.” 

Kageyama got up and, as he was walking away, he paused turning his head and gave a small, genuine, smile as he said. “Thank you Yachi.”

——————

Yachi was busy the next couple of days so she didn’t see the two boys until their next Transfiguration class the following week. As she entered the classroom, not sure what to expect from the two, she saw Hinata back in his usual spot chatting away. Kageyama was there too, though she wasn’t sure if he was actively listening or not. As she approached the table and sat down Hinata directed his conversation to her. 

“Good morning Yachi. How are you?” Yachi smiled. Everything was back to normal. 

“Good. Did you two race today?” 

“Yeah. Kageyama won, which brings us back to tied. I would have won if only it weren’t for Kageyama cheating.” 

“Cheating! I did not.” 

“Yeah you did. You totally pushed me!” 

“Only because you wouldn’t move!” Yachi’s smile fell a little bit into a half grimace. 

Things were definitely back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some (light) gangst

“Brr. It’s so cold. How can it be this cold in a magical castle? Shouldn’t they have like, magical heating or something?” Hinata asked, voice slightly muffled by the scarf he was wearing. 

“It’s not that cold. You’re just a baby.” 

“I am not.” 

“Are too.” 

“Are not.” 

“Boys!” 

“Sorry Yachi.” Kageyama and Hinata said in unison. 

“So, what are your plans for Christmas? Staying here or going back?” Yachi asked the pair.

Kageyama groaned. “I have to go back. My family holds an annual Christmas party that is one of the biggest social events of the year and I can’t miss it.” 

“I’m staying here. My mom is really busy around this time so even if I went home she wouldn’t be there. So I’ll just stay here. What about you Hinata?” 

“I’m staying here too. My mom and sister are going on a vacation so she said it would be best if I stayed here.” 

Yachi gasped. “Your mom and sister are going on a vacation without you? That’s so sad.” 

“Oh, don’t worry Yachi. My mom and sister do it every year. It’s a ‘girls week’. There’s a similar week for me later in the year.” Hinata smiled his regular bright smile. 

“Oh, ok. Well if we are both going to be here then we can hangout all the time.” 

“Yeah! That’ll be so much fun!” Hinata said, smile bright.

Yachi looked at Kageyama and saw his usual scowl had turned into a slight frown. 

“But not too much fun of course. Just, you know, a normal amount of fun for two friends who are hanging out over Christmas break, not with their families.” Yachi smiled at Kageyama, hoping it would help. 

His face didn’t change. 

“So, when are you going to leave Kageyama? We’ll both see you off. It’s what friends are for after all.” “

Tomorrow morning.” 

“Ok. Then we’ll just have to give you a send off party tonight. Right Hinata?” 

“Do we have-yes, tonight. We’ll give you a great send off party.” Hinata said, rubbing at his side while glaring at Yachi. 

“So Kageyama what do you want to do for your party?”

——————

 _Choo, Choo_ the trio heard as the train pulled up to the station. 

“Bye Kageyama. We’ll miss you. Three weeks isn’t that long. You’ll be back in no time. I wish we could talk to you quicker than by owl though. It’s so slow.” Yachi said as the train doors swung open. 

“We can. My father does it all the time with his associates. It’s this charmed set of parchment where, when you write on it, it instantly goes to the other piece of parchment.” 

Hinata just stared at Kageyama, confused. “So, it’s like texting? I thought wizards would have something cooler than texting. Especially since you guys don’t use phones.” 

“Texting? What is texting?” Kageyama asked. 

“It’s just like you said with that fancy parchment but you do it with two phones.” Hinata said as he stared at Kageyama like he was an idiot. 

“Phones?” 

“Ugh, how have you wizards survived this long without modern technology? I mean, you still write with quills. Have you guys ever heard of pens? They have the ink on the inside so you don’t have to dip it constantly.” 

Kageyama and Yachi only stared at him like he sprouted a second head. 

“Fine, whatever. Just go on with your stupid wizard traditions.”

“Ok. I’ll send you the charmed paper by owl when I get home.” 

“Thanks Kageyama. We’ll see you when you get back.” Hinata and Yachi told him as they stood on the platform as Kageyama boarded the train and, after a few minutes, waved at him as the train slowly picked up speed and left the station. 

As the pair walked back towards the castle Yachi spoke. “So, about those pen things…”

——————

 _It’s been pretty boring here. Most everyone went home for break so it’s been really quiet._ Hinata wrote. 

It had been few days since he received the charmed parchment from Kageyama and they had been using it almost constantly. This was due to a combination of Hinata being utterly bored and Kageyama desperately wanting to hide from all the relatives that were staying at his house in preparation for his parents annual Christmas party. Hinata had tried to ask Kageyama about it but every time he did Kageyama would either quickly change the subject or stop talking to him all together. Hinata really wanted to know but it didn’t feel like he would get anywhere talking to Kageyama indirectly like this. 

What made it even worse is that the parchment didn’t even show if you were left on read or not so Hinata couldn’t tell if Kageyama was intentionally avoiding him when he asked or if he became busy and forgot. 

“Stupid wizards and their worse texting.” Hinata muttered to himself as he saw new words appear on the parchment in front of him. 

_At least you have quiet over there. If I want quiet I have to hide in my room. Otherwise I’d be mobbed by some random aunt who wants to ruffle my hair or challenged by a particularly rude cousin. It never ends._

Hinata chuckled at the image of Kageyama having his hair ruffled. It was cute. 

**Cute**. 

Did Hinata just think that Kageyama was cute? 

That couldn’t be right. Right? Kageyama wasn’t cute. Kageyama was grumpy and annoying and competitive and just generally unpleasant. Like when he would just steal food from his plate or poke him constantly or…wait those were things he did _to_ Kageyama. 

Was there anything that Kageyama did to _him_? Hinata racked his brain but he couldn’t think of anything Kageyama had done recently that was annoying. There was that staring thing but, after thinking it over, Hinata hadn’t hated it. It was nice to know that Kageyama had been paying attention to him. And whenever Hinata saw Kageyama look at him he felt his heart beat a little bit faster. But that didn’t mean that he thought Kageyama or anything that he did was cute. 

Hinata shook his head, clearing out his current train of thought. Looking down at the parchment in front of him Hinata saw a new message had appeared. 

_So…are you excited for the new semester._ Kageyama had written.

 _I’m excited for you to come back_ Hinata thought before quickly shoving the thought away. 

_I’m excited to learn more magic and to hang out with everyone so I guess. I’m not excited for homework though._ Hinata also drew a little :/ since, unlike texting, there was no emoji option. 

_What is this?_ Hinata saw appear on the parchment, along with a roughly drawn copy of Hinata’s emoji. 

_It’s an emoji! They are little pictures that express emotion. You use them when you’re texting somebody._

_Dumbass, wizards don’t text or whatever it’s called._

“Hmph, stupid Kageyama.” Hinata muttered to himself. 

How could he ever think that Kageyama was cute. 

_Well, I have to go. My parents are calling me for dinner. I’ll write to you later._ Kageyama had written. 

“Ok. See you later.” _I wish you were here_ Hinata almost wrote before deciding against it and putting his quill away. 

As he leaned back in his chair Hinata wondered if there was anyone doing anything in the common room right now.

——————

“Hey hey hey Hinata. What are you doing sitting in the common room all alone?” Bokuto asked as he walked into the Hufflepuff common room. 

“Where are all your friends?” 

“At home. Most of them went back home for break.” Hinata replied. 

“Oh really? That’s too bad then. Well, you’ve at least got me so I’ll hang out with you.” Bokuto said, pulling over a chair to sit next to Hinata, who was sitting on the couch facing the fire. 

“Why are you coming back to the dorm by yourself Bokuto? Did all your friends leave too.” Bokuto smiled. “Some of them. But not all of them. Not Akaashi.” 

Bokuto’s smile grew even bigger as he looked like he was remembering something. 

“I was just with Akaashi actually. We were in the Ravenclaw common room. No one else was around. Just me and Akaashi. We were sitting at one of the tables, the Ravenclaw common room has a couple, and Akaashi was doing some reading. He likes to read. I like to watch him read. We just sat there, together. Him reading and me watching him read. It was really nice.” Bokuto sighed as he placed his head between his hands, elbows on his knees. 

Hinata stayed silent for a few moments, unsure what to say. 

“Umm, Bokuto. When did you start liking Akaashi? And why?” 

Bokuto’s eyed widened for a second before relaxing. 

“I can tell you exactly when and why. It was my first year at Hogwarts. It was about a month into the first semester. It was a potions class with Ravenclaw. I had seen Akaashi before, and I liked him, but I hadn’t ever had the chance to talk to him. That class we were all put into pairs to work on a potion together. I can’t really remember the potion since I haven’t ever been good at classwork. But I do remember that Akaashi knew exactly what he was doing and that he not only did the potion perfectly, but he helped me try to understand it too.” Bokuto’s head titled slightly in his hands as he seemed to melt from the memory. 

“After that class I couldn’t get Akaashi out of my head. After a while I realized that I liked him and it’s been like that ever since.” Bokuto lifted his head up and smiled at Hinata. 

“So, Bokuto, do you ever fight with Akaashi? Does he ever annoy you or call you stupid or push you into a ghost while you are racing even know you both know that’s against the rules after we got detention for it???” Hinata fumed, his words coming out faster and angrier as he spoke.

Bokuto cocked his head and stared at Hinata, a little confused. 

“Hinata, is this about Kageyama?” 

Hinata sputtered and gasped. 

“Um, uh, no way. Why would this be about Kageyama. I don’t even like that dummy. He’s just stares at me all the time and makes my heart beat faster and my face feel slightly hot and that’s probably not good for my health. Like, what if I was on a tightrope and he stared at me and I lost my focus and fell to my death. Then that would be really bad.” Hinata was fidgeting as he kept looking at everything in the room besides Bokuto. 

Bokuto stared at him before bursting into a huge smile. 

“That’s great Hinata! You should totally ask out Kageyama so that when I ask Akaashi out we can totally go on double dates. That would be great!” 

Hinata could only stare at Bokuto, mouth agape and eyes dead. 

“Buddy? Bro? Hinata? Are you ok?” Bokuto waved his hand in front of Hinata’s face. 

No response. 

“Umm Hinata are you dead? Do I need to take you to the Infirmary? Oh, I know, I bet Akaashi would know what to do.” 

As Bokuto got up, prepared to dash off for Hinata’s health, Hinata’s hand grabbed him. 

“Please don’t tell anyone Bokuto. I don’t know what I’m going to do or if I even like him.” Hinata begged, tears hanging at the edge of his eyes and hand gripping Bokuto’s arm even tighter. 

“Ok. As your upperclassman, and eventual Quidditch captain, I will take your secret to the grave.” Bokuto smiled as he patted Hinata’s head. 

“Thanks Bokuto.” Was all Hinata could say.

——————

 _…and then Bokuto talked about Akaashi for like 10 minutes. He really really likes him._ Hinata wrote. 

He told Kageyama about what happened earlier with Bokuto while also carefully leaving out some of the more…sensitive details. While Hinata had finally realized he maybe, sort of, kind of liked Kageyama a bit he wasn’t going to tell him. He wasn’t going to risk their short friendship over something as silly as a little crush. 

More of Kageyama’s writing appeared on the paper. _That’s very Bokuto._

The writing faded and, right before Hinata was going to write something, more writing appeared. 

_Umm, Hinata. Do you happen to like anyone like Bokuto likes Akaashi?_

Hinata froze. He was glad Kageyama couldn’t see or hear him right then because he wouldn’t have been able to keep the shock of the question off his face or out of his voice. He wasn’t sure how to answer. Should he lie to Kageyama? Was that ok? Should he just not answer at all? Would that be too suspicious? Hinata kept debating what he should do in his head until he saw more writing appear. 

_Uh, Hinata. Are you still there?_

Hinata looked away from the paper and at a nearby clock. He had apparently been debating what to tell Kageyama for 10 minutes. 

_Oh, yes. I’m still here. I just…went to the bathroom._ _Genius_ Hinata thought to himself. _Um, I haven’t really thought about anyone that I like. You know, with all the magic and everything._ Hinata wrote, having to fight back from spilling everything to Kageyama right then and there. 

_Do you have anyone you like Kageyama?_

Hinata waited a minute…two minutes…five minutes. Just as Hinata was about to assume Kageyama had left writing appeared. 

_I do._

Hinata’s heart dropped out of his stomach and all the way to the center of the earth. Kageyama liked someone? Who? For how long? Did Hinata know them? Was it that girl in potions? Or maybe that girl in transfiguration? Or maybe…Yachi? Hinata didn’t know what to do. Hinata just realized he liked Kageyama and Kageyama had already liked someone? What if he was going to ask her out? What if he already asked her out but she hadn’t responded yet? What if she said yes and they started going out and then Kageyama had to watch them be be all gross and like a couple in front of him? While he would be happy for Kageyama, since they were friends, he didn’t want to watch that. It would tear his heart up into little tiny pieces every time and he didn’t think he could take that. 

Hinata didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to pry into Kageyama’s love life but he also couldn’t not know. What if this was someone he knew? Did he want to know that though? Would it be better to not know? Then maybe he wouldn’t be as jealous? Or would he be more jealous since if he didn’t know then anyone Kageyama talked to could be the mysterious crush person? 

After thinking about it for a moment Hinata decided that, even though it would crush him, he had to know who it was. It would be better than the anxiety of suspecting anyone that Kageyama talked to. Hinata took the quill and, while he could barely see due to how violently his body was shaking, he wrote back to Kageyama. 

_That’s great for you. Does she know? Do I know her? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…unless it’s Yachi. Then you have to tell me. Unless you really don’t want to._

Hinata, still shaking, put the quill down and just stared at the parchment, waiting for a response. It seemed to take forever to Hinata’s racing mind, but there was eventually a response. 

_They don’t know. At least, I don’t think they do. I can’t tell you who they are though. I don’t want them to find out and it’s not like you are the best at keeping secrets._

Hinata’s anxiety instantly left him as it was instantly replaced with anger. Him not being good with secrets? He was great with secrets. What about that time with Yachi? No not that one. What about that time with Yamaguchi? No, not that one either. Maybe Hinata wasn’t the best with secrets but that doesn’t mean Kageyama shouldn’t tell him about his secret crush. Hinata wouldn’t tell anyone about that since it was important. 

_Fine. But I wouldn’t tell anyone. It would stay locked up in my mind. Forever if that’s what you wanted._ Hinata wrote, hoping to redeem himself for his past failures. 

_Sorry Hinata but I still won’t tell you._ Kageyama had written. 

Hinata felt dejected that Kageyama wouldn’t trust him with knowing whoever this secret crush of his was. It even overrode the fact that KAGEYAMA HAD A SECRET CRUSH. Kageyama had a secret crush and it was probably someone Hinata knew and he was totally going to ask her out and then Hinata would have to find a spell that just eliminated all couples forever. There was a spell for everything so that had to be one, right? In the midst of Hinata’s racing thoughts he saw there was more writing. 

_I have to go to bed. Goodnight Hinata._

Hinata smiled. _Goodnight Kageyama._

_I wish you were here_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to ratchet up the gangst and mutual pining

“Hurry up Hinata or we’ll be late for the train.” Yachi yelled from the Hufflepuff common room. 

“One second.” Hinata yelled back as he paced in his dorm room. 

It had been a week since the CK (Cute Kageyama) incident and, while it had been stressful, Hinata had managed to survive. This had been mainly been due to the fact that he didn’t have to actually interact with Kageyama in person. As long as he thought about what he was going to write before he wrote it he was assured to not saying anything embarrassing or potentially revealing. But, now that Kageyama was coming back, he wasn’t going to be able to do that anymore. He would have to talk with Kageyama, in person, and not be a total freak about it. 

He had been practicing acting normal for the whole week and Hinata wasn’t sure how well it worked. It was hard to do, considering Kageyama wasn’t actually here, but he tried as hard as he could. Today was going to be the real test. In thirty minutes he was going to meet Kageyama at the train station and he had to act normal. His friendship was dependent on it. 

…Maybe Hinata didn’t have to meet Kageyama at the train station. Maybe he could meet him at the dorm. And maybe maybe he didn’t have to meet him at the dorm…

or ever. 

That would solve all of his problems. 

“Hinata! Get down here right now before I come up and drag you down here myself!” 

Well, there went his whole hiding from Kageyama forever plan. 

“Coming Yachi!” Hinata yelled back. 

At least when he met Kageyama again he wouldn’t be alone.

——————

Hinata was alone. 

He blamed Yachi. 

Well, he would if it was her fault. As the two of them were passing by the great hall there had been some kind of trouble inside. It looked like two of the second year Gryffindors, Tanaka and Noya according to Yachi, were…honestly Hinata wasn’t sure what had been going on, but it involved a lot of green slime and what looked like a live pig? The two of them were trying to avoid being sucked into the situation when Yamaguchi rushed out towards them and all but dragged Yachi into the great hall with him yelling out that he was sorry but he really needed Yachi to help fix everything. As she was dragged away Yachi told Hinata to go on without her and tell Kageyama she was sorry that she wasn’t there. 

Thinking back, Hinata should really blame Tanaka and Noya. They were the real reason he was in this nightmare. 

_Choo Choo_. Hinata heard as the train announced not only its arrival, but also his imminent death. Hinata racked his brain for his spell that would knock him unconscious but somehow make it look like an accident. As he did, coming up with nothing (thanks stupid magic), the train came to a halt and, with a hiss, let loose a blast of steam. The doors all flew open a second later and, with an energy Hinata only saw when they were racing, Kageyama jumped off the train and onto the ground. 

As Hinata saw Kageyama he steeled himself. 

_Everything is fine. I have nothing to worry about_. 

As he looked at Kageyama he noticed a smile on his face, one of his genuine smiles, as he raced over to Hinata and gave him a hug. Hinata, unprepared for the sudden force of Kageyama, accepted the hug. It was warm and soft and nice. Hinata kind of wanted for time to stop right now so he didn’t have to leave this moment. Time did not stop, to Hinata’s dismay, and Kageyama let go a few seconds after. As Kageyama looked around though Hinata saw his face fall back into his usual frown.

“Hey Kageyama. Welcome back. How was your time at your house?” Hinata said. trying to lighten the suddenly tense mood. 

“Oh, it was fine. It was both overwhelming and lonely. My family is nice, but can be a little intense sometimes. Especially when a lot of them are around.” Kageyama paused for a second. 

“Where is Yachi? She said she would be here too.” Kageyama’s voice fell a little bit when he asked the question. 

As Hinata heard that his heart fell out of his chest and into the ground. It was Yachi. Kageyama’s secret crush was on Yachi. That’s why he wouldn’t tell Hinata about it. How could you tell one friend that you were crushing on a mutual other friend? That could potentially ruin their entire group. Especially if Yachi said no. But why would she? Who would say no to Kageyama’s confession? He was cute and fun to hang around with and would race with you whenever you wanted. Hinata just knew that he had to be quiet about this. If he wasn’t then he would ruin this whole thing sooner than it would otherwise. 

“Hinata.” Kageyama was waving his hand in front of Hinata’s face. 

“Oh, um sorry. Yachi really wanted to be here but she was pulled away at the last second because of some emergency in the great hall. Something to do with green slime and a pig?” Hinata explained, trying his best to keep calm while his entire body was screaming seventeen different things at him at the same time. 

“Oh, ok. It’s ok if it was an emergency. It’s not like I won’t see her when we get up to the castle.” Kageyama said, his mood lightening a little. 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Hinata said, trying hard not to grit his teeth as he did. 

“How was your break Hinata?” Kageyama asked, his mouth set to his normal frown. 

“Oh, pretty boring, nothing special. I basically told you everything about it through the parchment.” 

Their conversation continued like that on the walk back, nothing too serious being discussed. The whole time Hinata kept his voice and face calm, even though he really wanted to just curl up into a ball in his dorm and never leave again.

——————

As Hinata and Kageyama passed by the great hall Yachi called out to them. 

“Hey Kageyama! You’re back!” Yachi cheered, a smile spread across her face, as she walked over to Kageyama and gave him a hug. 

Hinata’s mood dropped even lower. It was true. The entire walk back to the castle Hinata had tried to reason with himself that Kageyama didn’t have a crush on Yachi and that, even if he did (which he obviously did), that she also wouldn’t have a crush on him as well. But she obviously did. She gave him a hug. That was clearly a sign. Hinata could see it now. Kageyama would confess to her and she would accept. They would both say that this wouldn’t affect their relationship with Hinata because “they were all still friends” but Hinata knew what would happen. They would slowly drift apart until they barely talked to each other anymore and Hinata would have to watch from a distance as his crush and former friend would be together without him. It was a disaster in the making. 

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t meet you at the train station Kageyama. I’m sure Hinata told you but as we were passing by I was suddenly pulled aside by Yamaguchi because he needed help fixing Tanaka and Noya’s mess.” 

“Hinata said there was a lot of green slime and a pig invovled? Kageyama questioned, his voice slightly raised due to the absurdity of the situation. 

“Yes yes. They were apparently trying to give a pig a bath without using any soap…or water…or thought. Everything is fixed now. Just a quick few charms and everything’s back to normal.” Yachi smiled, looking a little tired from remembering everything she just did. 

“Let’s forget about them and go back to the Hufflepuff common room. We have a few hours until dinner so you need to tell me everything about what happened during your break. Hinata barely told me anything about what you guys talked about.”

——————

“That makes 5 for and 3 against.” Hinata muttered to himself as he made a tally on the parchment he was holding. 

It had been a few days since Kageyama had come back and Hinata still wasn’t sure how to handle everything. While Hinata had initially been utterly convinced that Kageyama and Yachi were in love with each other when Kageyama had first come back, he had thought about it a little and realized that he may have been a little…dramatic. Just because Yachi hugged him didn’t mean that they were in love with each other. Yachi hugged a lot of people. That didn’t mean she had a crush on all of them too. And, even stronger evidence, Kageyama had hugged him. Obviously Kageyama didn’t have a crush on him so clearly hugs weren’t a sign that you had a crush on someone. 

While Hinata had managed to convince himself that maybe Kageyama and Yachi weren’t madly in love, that was only for right now. Kageyama still had a secret crush and Hinata was certain that it was someone he knew. So, to find out who it was, Hinata had decided to observe Kageyama and all of his interactions with any girl. As he did he had a tally sheet where he listed the girls name and a for and against column. 

Whenever there was something that was a sign that she was Kageyama’s crush he put a tally in the for column. When there was a sign that she wasn’t Kageyama’s secret crush, he put a tally in the against column. So far there wasn’t a lot of conclusive evidence for any one girl, but Hinata knew it would just take time. He knew he would find out eventually. 

While he didn’t have any idea about the secret crush, a side benefit of studying Kageyama for a few days was that Hinata began to learn a lot of particular details about Kageyama. He began to be able to tell the difference between when Kageyama was actually frowning. when it was his default frown and when he looked like he was frowning but was actually happy. There were only slight differences between the three but Hinata knew he had to learn them so he could tell who Kageyama’s secret crush was. Hinata reasoned that if Kageyama smiled at a girl, then that was a point for and if he frowned, then that was a point against. 

Some may call Hinata “obsessed” and that he should “just talk to Kageyama already” (Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had said both) but Hinata wasn’t and he couldn’t. How could he talk to Kageyama about his secret crush when it was 1. A secret 2. Something Kageyama already said he wouldn’t tell him and 3. WAS A SECRET. Hinata heard a laugh from the girl that Kageyama was talking to and it snapped him back to what his primary goal here was. Hinata had missed what lead to the laugh so he looked at Kageyama’s face to see if he was frowning or smiling. From what Hinata could see, based on the slight upturn of the edges of his mouth and the slight raise of his eyebrows, it was good that she was laughing. Hinata, frowning, made a tally in the for column. 

That was six in the for column so Hinata was a little scared that this girl might be the secret crush. He would have to be especially on the lookout for her in the future. As Hinata kept looking, he saw Kageyama look over in his direction. He quickly looked back down to the book in front of him, hoping that Kageyama didn’t notice that he was looking at him. As Hinata looked down, the irony of this situation dawned on him. He had been in this exact opposite situation a few months ago. Hinata cringed. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea…

Another laugh came from Kageyama’s direction. After careful examination of Kageyama’s expression, he was frowning. Hinata cheered slightly as he put a tally in the against column. Maybe this wasn’t the secret crush after all.

——————

“That’s 15 for and 7 against.” Hinata sighed as he ticked another box in the for column. 

It had been two weeks since Hinata had started his investigation into Kageyama’s secret crush and he was starting to get results. Hinata had, within the last few days, begun to narrow down the list of possible secret crushes. There were three girls on the list. 

One was, of course, Yachi. While at the beginning Hinata had disregarded her as a possible choice, over these past two weeks he had started to reconsider her as an option. Kageyama, who was normally always frowning whenever he talked to anyone, did not frown as much when he was talking to Yachi. This was shaky evidence though since the only other person he behaved like that around was when he was talking to Hinata and since Hinata wasn’t Kageyama’s secret crush that meant it was probably just a friend thing.

Another girl on the list was Kiko Ayunami. She was a 1st year Gryffindor so they shared multiple classes with her. This meant plenty of times that the two talked and, from what Hinata could tell, they were on friendly terms with each other. Kageyama commonly, for him at least, made a smile frown whenever they talked so that was something that Hinata marked as sign she was the secret crush. 

The final person on his possible secret crush list was Runa Kuribayashi. She was a fellow 1st year and a Hufflepuff so she was around all the time. She was nice, kind, pretty and an overall good person so Hinata was worried that she was a prime candidate for the secret crush. He had even heard that she had already been confessed to, twice. She had turned both of them down but that didn’t mean she would turn Kageyama down if he asked. 

Regardless, Hinata wanted to ease his anxiety over this whole thing so he decided that he was going to front Kageyama about it…soon. 

He just needed to build up to it. It’s not like he was scared of finding out the answer and finally confirming that his crush on Kageyama was just a fantasy and that he would have to suffer with it forever. That would be ridiculous. Hinata shivered as he marked another tally down in the for column.

——————

Kageyama sighed. He saw Hinata jot something down on some parchment again. It looked like he was trying to be secretive about it. While Kageyama knew that his own attempts at being secretive were bad, Hinata had to be worse. He was the most obvious person in the world. He was constantly looking at Kageyama, especially when Kageyama was talking to other people, and doing something to a piece of parchment that he was always carrying around. Kageyama initially didn’t want to confront Hinata about it since it was a little hypocritical of him, having only been catch watching Hinata a few months ago but this was different. Hinata was writing something down and Kageyama wasn’t sure what it was about. Hinata never had the parchment around when Kageyama was so he was never able to catch a glimpse of it. Kageyama decided that he had to talk to Hinata about whatever he was doing, just so he could satisfy his own curiosity.

——————

Hinata was sitting on his bed, alone, in his dorm room finishing up some homework, when he heard a knock at the door. Hinata was a little confused since no one ever knocked on the door to the room. As Hinata looked at who was at the front door he paused. It was Kageyama. 

“Um, hey Kageyama. Why did you knock on the door? This is your room too after all.” Hinata asked, voice low and quiet. 

“It’s because I needed to get your attention before I entered the room.” Kageyama replied, voice similarly low and quiet.

Hinata wasn’t sure what to say back so he just sat on his bed looking at Kageyama. 

“I need to talk to you.” Kageyama said after a few moments of silence. 

“That’s good because I need to talk to you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I don't have an exact chapter count nailed down, I can say that the fic is nearing the end. Probably 2 chapters if I had to give an estimate.
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally use their words

Kageyama paused for a second. He wasn’t expecting Hinata to want to talk to him as well. This made everything more complicated. He was hoping to be able to get what he wanted to say out quickly, get a reply from Hinata, and then be done with this whole thing forever. 

“Um, ok. That’s fine.” 

Kageyama paused for a moment unsure what to do next. 

“Do you…” Kageyama began. 

“…want to go first?” Hinata finished. 

Kageyama blushed slightly and looked away. 

“You can go first if you want, since you came to me.” Hinata mumbled, only audible because of the complete silence of the room. 

“Ok.” 

Kageyama cleared his throat before he began. 

“I’ve noticed that over the past few weeks that you have been watching me and writing down something on a piece of parchment that you refuse to show me. What are you doing?” 

Hinata looked mortified. Kageyama assumed that Hinata thought he had been sneaky the entire time and that he had gone completely unnoticed. 

“Well, where’s your proof that I have been looking at you for two weeks?” Hinata said as he cocked his head up as if he had just won the entire argument. 

Kageyama was puzzled. He didn’t have any actual evidence that Hinata was looking for him. He stood there for a few moments before giving off a sneer. 

“How did you know it was two weeks if you hadn't been looking? I only said a few weeks, not two.” 

Hinata’s mouth fell open. He started babbling incoherently, trying to find some way out of his blunder. After a minute though Hinata stopped and fell silent. He looked defeated. 

“Fine. You win Stupidyama. I have been looking at you.” 

“You’ve been secretly looking at me after you specifically got mad at me for secretly looking at you? Why did you think that was ok? Because I’d never find out? You are even worse than me at hiding.” Kageyama said, almost yelling.

Kageyama knew that maybe he was being maybe a bit dramatic but Hinata deserved it. He had done the same thing that Kageyama had done and then tried to lie about it. This was only what he deserved. As Kageyama looked down, prepared to gloat more, he saw that Hinata wasn’t looking at him. He was looking down, away from Kageyama. As Kageyama leaned down closer to Hinata’s face he saw that he was…crying? Why was he crying? Did Kageyama go overboard on the gloating? He hadn’t thought so but maybe he did? This was not good. Kageyama sat down next to Hinata on the bed and reached his hand out towards Hinata. He wasn’t sure why, it just seemed like the right thing to do. As Kageyama’s hand moved Hinata seemed to notice it and jerked his head out of the way of his reach. 

“Don’t touch me Kageyama. This is all your fault anyway. We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.” 

Kageyama was confused and concerned. What had he done that brought them here? Hinata was the one that had been spying.

“What did I do Hinata?” 

“You wouldn’t tell me who your dumb secret crush was. That’s why I was looking at you for the past two weeks. To see if I could find out who it was?” 

Kageyama instantly went from feeling bad for Hinata to feeling mad at Hinata. Kageyama shot back up as began to speak. 

“So just because I wouldn’t tell you who my SECRET crush was you felt like you had to stalk me to see if I let out any clues as to who it was. Is that why you were writing down things on that stupid piece of parchment? You were taking notes on who you thought I liked. What was all of this based on? Did you look at me and think that if I was being nice to someone then that was obviously a yes and if I didn’t then it was obviously a no. If I look at that parchment will I find creepy notes like ‘Today Kageyama said hi to this person so that means he’s clearly in love with them.’??? 

Kageyama stood there, steaming, as he stared at Hinata. Hinata, who had stopped crying, stood up as well and walked over to stand in front of Kageyama. 

“Well at least I had an actual reason for looking at you! You were looking at me just to look at me. You didn’t even tell me why you were looking at me when you finally admitted it. You just said you were sorry and that you wouldn’t do it again. At least I’m not a creep who just stares at people for no reason like you.” Hinata yelled back at him, just as angry as Kageyama was. 

“You are so a creep. You followed me around to look at me talking to people and see if any hints as to if I liked them or not slipped out. That’s creepy right there. At least when I was looking at you I didn’t follow you around or try to find out some secret that you already said you didn’t want to talk about.” Kageyama yelled back. 

“Then why were you looking at me?” Hinata yell-asked. 

Kageyama paused, the anger fading into embarrassment. 

“I was…” Kageyama mumbled the rest. 

“What? I couldn’t hear you.” Hinata yelled, still angry. 

“I was looking at you because of your smile.” 

Hinata froze upon hearing this. The color on his face immediately drained before bursting into a bright red. Hinata stepped back a second, unsure what to say. 

“My…my smile? Why were you looking at that?” Hinata stuttered out. 

“To study it.” 

“Why, why would you want to study it? It’s not like my smile is special.” Hinata blushed. 

“Do you remember that day a few months ago when we were in transfiguration and you couldn’t do that spell? And how after that you got mad and left the classroom to mope in the hallway?” 

“Could you not insult me while you are trying to explain why you are not a creep?” “

It’s not my fault if you were a dumbass then too. I’m just telling you how I remember it.” 

“Hmph. Meanie.”

Kageyama ignored that as he began his story again. 

“As I was saying, after you left the classroom I followed you because something seemed wrong. As we talked I smiled at you and you laughed and said that my smile was weird. After that I decided that if you thought my smile was weird than I needed to make it better somehow. The best way to do that would be to study other peoples smiles. Since you smile all the time and your smile is obnoxious and massive and cute, I thought I could learn from you how to make it better.” Kageyama said as he finished, his cheeks red. 

Hinata looked stunned. Kageyama wasn’t sure what to do since Hinata wasn’t saying, or doing, anything. 

“Hinata. Are you ok?” Kageyama asked, shaking his hand in front of Hinata’s face. 

“Hey dumbass. What’s wrong now? How are you so small but such a handful?” Kageyama grunted, unsure what he could do now since Hinata was broken. 

“You…you think my smile is…cute? You, Kageyama Tobio, think that I, Hinata Shouyou, have a cute smile?” Hinata said, his face looking like it would split in half from how massive a smile there was. 

“I also said that your smile was obnoxious and massive. How big of a smile do you need? And why does it have to be so bright and blinding? Are you trying to imitate the sun or something? It’s ridiculous if you ask me.” Kageyama huffed as he finished trying to sound tough and aloof. It didn’t really work though since his face was also completely red. 

“You are so stupid, Stupidyama.” Hinata chided as he leapt at Kageyama and knocked him down with a hug. 

Kageyama tried to grab out for the bed in the middle of the fall but missed and fell flat on his back. As Kageyama hit the ground he let out a breath as all the air was forced from his lungs from the force of the impact and from Hinata being on top of him. Kageyama wanted to say something but he couldn’t form words as he tried to recover from the fall. 

“Dumbass…” Kageyama croaked out. 

“So mean Kageyama.” Hinata play whined as he stared down at Kageyama. 

They both sat in silence after that, just staring at each other. 

“Get up Hinata. You look small but you’re surprisingly heavy.” Kageyama wheezed. 

Hinata was laying on his chest and the pressure was beginning to be uncomfortable. Hinata blinked and gave Kageyama his best puppy dog eyes. Kageyama was nearly pulled in, those eyes were really strong, but he looked away at the last second. 

“No Hinata. If you stay here any longer then I’ll get crushed to death under your bulk.” 

Hinata pouted as he sat up, bouncing on Kageyama’s stomach as a punishment. Kageyama let out a groan as he stared at Hinata. Hinata smiled as he sat down next to Kageyama. 

“So…I’m you’re secret crush right?” Hinata smiled as he asked, still a little nervous about the answer. Kageyama lifted himself up by his elbows and stared at Hinata like he was an idiot. 

“Yes, dumbass. You are my secret crush. It’s not like I would let just anyone almost kill me with a hug.” 

“Aww. I like you too Kageyama.” Hinata said as he grabbed Kageyama’s hand and rubbed his thumb over it as he squeezed a little. 

“So are we all good now Kageyama? Because I’d really like to be.” 

Kageyama blushed. “We are. As long as you don’t secretly follow me around and make notes about people I talk to anymore.” 

Hinata laughed. 

“Ok. I won’t secretly follow you around anymore. I’ll openly follow you around.” Hinata said, smiling. Kageyama rolled his eyes. 

“As punishment for following me around, and almost killing me, you have to show me what you were writing on that piece of parchment.” 

Hinata froze for a second and pulled his hand away before relaxing and blushing. 

“No. It’s too embarrassing. I can’t believe I followed you around in the first place and wrote down stuff about it.” 

As Hinata spoke Kageyama saw him glance up at the bed for a moment. 

“Ok. If you say so then I guess there’s nothing I can do about it.” Kageyama said as he slowly scooted his way towards where Hinata looked at on the bed. 

“Guess I’ll just have to sit here and…” Kageyama leapt onto the bed grabbing towards where he saw Hinata look. 

Hinata gasped as he grabbed at Kageyama, trying to stop him from getting the parchment. While not as effective as Hinata hoped, Kageyama just missed the parchment. 

“You little.” Kageyama growled out as he saw the parchment right out of his reach. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Hinata said as he scrambled over Kageyama and reached for the parchment himself. 

“Nice try Hinata.” Kageyama said as he rolled over onto his back as he felt Hinata try to climb over him. 

Kageyama reached out with his arm and grabbed in the direction of the parchment. 

“Hmmph.” Was all Hinata could say as he was trapped under Kageyama. 

Kageyama felt parchment as he reached over and tugged it towards him as he leapt up from the bed, using his other hand to push Hinata even further into the bed. 

“What does this say? ‘We first have to start with the correct ingredients if we want to make the right potion.’ You wrote about potions as part of your spying on me?” Kageyama asked, confused.

Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama as he picked out another piece of parchment on the bed and stood across from Kageyama and waved it around. 

“Haha, Kageyama. What a loser. You grabbed the wrong piece of paper.” 

Kageyama narrowed his eyes as he tossed the paper he was holding to the side. 

“I’m still stronger and bigger than you Hinata.” 

Hinata suddenly froze and his eyes widened like a deer in headlights as he looked around for an exit.

“That doesn’t matter if you can’t catch me.” Hinata singsonged as he jumped over one of the other beds in the room and rushed out the door behind Kageyama. 

“You dumbass!” Kageyama yelled out as he raced after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with the confession the main action of the fic is over. There is at least one more chapter left though. Maybe even two. It just depends on how big/long the conclusion is.
> 
> Don't worry though. This AU will continue. I'll give more information on that when I release the final chapter.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to the precious boy Kageyama Tobio! Also happy Haikyuu Season 4 announcement day!

Yachi was sitting in the great hall, working on a Defense against the Dark Arts assignment, when she saw Kageyama and Hinata walk in. 

They were really close to each other and it looked like they were whispering back and forth which surprised Yachi. She hadn’t know the pair was capable of whispering since, disregarding special circumstances, she had never seen either of them be quieter than a dull roar. They continued to whisper as they got closer but then abruptly stopped when they got within earshot of her. “

Hello Hinata, Kageyama. How are you two?” Yachi asked, not wanting to address the previous whispering between the two. 

“We are both good. Better than ever you might say. Really doing good.” Hinata smiled after he finished but it was a little too wide, like he was forcing himself to smile for some reason. 

Kageyama didn’t say anything in response he only nodded along with Hinata, as if what he had just said covered the both of them. After that no one said anything for a few minutes and, just as Yachi was about to try and start up the conversation again, Kageyama elbowed Hinata in the side and stared at him. Hinata stared back at him and it looked like they were having some kind of silent argument between the two of them. Eventually Hinata broke away, glaring at Kageyama as he did, and open his mouthed. 

“Um, Yachi. Me and Kageyama were talking last night, as we tend to do, and we had a question that we were both unsure about and wanted to know if you could answer it.” Yachi was confused but didn’t interrupt as Hinata cleared his throat. “Is there a chance that you maybe, sort of, might, by chance…like Kageyama?” As Hinata finished he returned to his weird big smile, which as somehow weirder and bigger than it had been previously. 

“Yes, I like Kageyama. He’s a nice guy and a friend.” Yachi said, unsure what else to say. 

Hinata laughed, a tinny and hollow laugh. 

“Um, what I meant actually was if you liked Kageyama in a bigger sort of way. Like you know.” And then Hinata made a sweeping gesture with his hands that Yachi had no idea what it meant. 

“What this dumbass means is do you like me in a date sort of way?” Kageyama said, probably because he noticed the look of complete and utter confusion that was spread across Yachi’s face. 

Yachi’s mouthed gaped open a little as she registered what Kageyama had said. Her mind was racing as she looked between the two people in front of her. Was this a confession? And, if it was, who was it from? On top of that, why did they both come to talk to her? Was this some sort of male friend thing? She wasn’t sure, not having really had male friends in her life before. 

“Uhhh. I really appreciate it but I don’t really see either of you as more than friends. I hope that’s ok.” Yachi said, smiling as wide and weird as Hinata was. 

Yachi watched as, contrary to her expectations, both Kageyama and Hinata seemed to relax before her eyes. 

“I told you!” Kageyama almost yelled as he pointed at Hinata. 

“How was I supposed to know! I was pretty sure that I was right. I had been watching for like two weeks and I was pretty convinced.” Hinata almost yelled as he pointed at Kageyama. 

Yachi was suddenly more confused than she had been previously. Were they betting that she wouldn’t like either of them? That was a really odd competition, even for the two of them. 

“Did you two bet on if I liked either of you or not?” Yachi asked, still a little confused but also a little annoyed. 

“Not exactly. See, I thought that Kageyama liked someone and you were one of the people that I thought he liked. So we just had to ask.” Hinata smiled at Yachi, face radiating innocence. 

Kageyama lightly hit the back of Hinata’s head. “Dumbass. I told you we shouldn’t have asked her like this. Especially when you know who I like.” 

“Ow Kageyama. Why are you so mean? You should be nice to me now.” Hinata whined, rubbing the back of his head. 

Yachi had now moved from being confused to being annoyed. 

“Can one of you please tell me what is going on?” Yachi snapped out. 

Kageyama and Hinata were stunned for a second, due to the sharp tone from Yachi, but quickly recovered. 

“The other night me and Kageyama were talking and one thing led to another and we found out that we both like each other so we are going to go out now.” Hinata beamed as he spoke, his smile contagious enough that Yachi, and even Kageyama, were beginning to copy him. 

“So we guys are going out together? You’re boyfriends?” Yachi asked, making sure she clarified the situation in case she was mistaken again. 

Hinata froze. He looked like he was panicking which made Yachi panic that she was wrong again. 

“I’m sorry if I was wrong again. Just forget I said anything.” Yachi quickly blurted out. 

“N…No Yachi. You’re right. I just didn’t realize that we were…boyfriends.” Hinata stared at Kageyama and Yachi, his eyes blank. 

“Me an Kageyama are…boyfriends. That’s what we are. Does it feel hot in here to you guys or is it just me?” Hinata stammered out as he fanned his face with his hand, still stiff and panicked looking. 

“Did you not know that you two were boyfriends when you confessed to each other?” Yachi asked. 

“I did I guess. And it’s not like I don’t want to be with Kageyama like that, I do like him a lot. I just didn’t think about it like that. That’s a big word and I forgot about it and what it meant.” The last part of the sentence came out muffled as Hinata had put his head face down onto the table. 

Yachi, unsure what to do, slowly reached out her hand and gently rubbed Hinata’s back as she stared at Kageyama and titled her head at Hinata. It took a few shakes of her head but Kageyama seemed to catch on eventually. 

“Umm, Hinata. I know I’m not that good at talking to people or speaking in general, but I want to tell you if you’re not ready for all of this then we don’t have to do anything. Whatever you want to do I support you. Because I like you and I know you like me and that’s what’s important to me right now.” 

Hinata didn’t respond. Even after a significant amount of time Hinata continued to not respond and as it continued the tension between the three of them got thicker and thicker. It eventually got to the point that Yachi felt like she was almost suffocating from all the tension in the air. Right as Yachi was about to say something though she finally heard a sound come from Hinata. 

It started off quiet and slowly grew in volume. At first Yachi thought Hinata was trying to say something, since there was a low moan coming from him. As it got louder Yachi realized it was…crying. 

“KA-GE-YA-MA. You…are…so…nice. You’re just the best. I like you. Like, a lot. So of course I want to be your boyfriend. I’m sorry I made you worry.” As Hinata was crying he threw his arms around Kageyama and put his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. 

Kageyama looked confused, and a little uncomfortable, as he awkwardly patted Hinata’s head and back. 

“Umm. I’m sorry for making you worry too?” Kageyama said, looking at Yachi with worry and confusion. 

Kageyama sat there as Hinata cried on his shoulder, feeling it grow wetter and wetter over time. After what felt like a year, but was probably only 10 minutes, Hinata began to calm down and grow quiet. He then lifted his head and began to speak, his voice scratchy and cracked. 

“Sorry, for making your shoulder all wet.” Hinata laughed a little as he spoke, it coming out wet and a little stiff. 

“It’s ok. Boyfriend privileges.” Kageyama replied, smiling as he stroked Hinata’s head.

——————

With their relationship renewed the next few months passed by in a blur for Hinata. While he and Kageyama had officially become boyfriends and everything, that didn’t really change anything between them. They still hung out as much as they had before and competed in everything. Hinata was even winning their races, 75-74. Hinata was happy though, happier than he had been in his entire life. He had the best friends he could ask for, got to practice magic everyday and even had a boyfriend. 

As the end of year exams approached Kageyama and him became occupied with all that was involved with that and weren’t able to hangout as much. Instead they had to spend all their time studying. This studying was together (with a lot of help from Yachi) but it was still studying so they both hated it. 

It payed off in the end though. They both passed all their exams. 

Hinata was so excited but before he even knew it, the last day of the school year arrived. As the two boys packed up their suitcases and headed down to the train station Hinata was a little sad. He would miss waking up at Hogwarts every day, unsure of what the day would hold but excited nonetheless. As he thought he felt a nudge in his side. 

“Hey you. What are you so sad for?” Kageyama asked him as they were walking down the path towards the train. 

“Nothing. I’m just a bit sad we’ll be leaving Hogwarts.” Hinata replied as he sighed. 

“Leaving? We aren’t really leaving. We are just…taking an extended vacation. The next three months will pass by in a flash. We’ll be back here in no time. Just you wait.” Hinata heard as Yachi came up to his side, walking along with the other two boys. 

“You’re right Yachi. We may be leaving Hogwarts for a little bit but we’ll be back in no time at all. All three of us. Together.” 

As Hinata finished he heard the tell tale _Choo, Choo_ of the train pulling up to the station. Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other simultaneously and, as if reading each others though, they both began to race towards the train station. 

“Last one there is a rotten egg.” Hinata called out as he raced forward, his suitcase banging on the ground as he ran. 

“You two!” Yachi yelled back as she sighed and raced after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. 
> 
> First off I want to thank anyone who has ever read, kudoed or left comments on this fic. I appreciate all of you like you can’t even imagine. This was my first 10K+ words fic and the first chaptered fic I’ve actually finished. While I initially considered continuing this fic for longer I decided against it. I had this story planned ultimately planned out as getting from point a (KageHina not knowing each other) to point b (KageHina getting together). And I did that. So this fic is finished. But don’t worry. I really like this AU so I’m going to be continuing it in another fic that continues not only the life of KageHina but also includes some other pairings. I'm hoping to have the first chapter out in January.
> 
> [Click here for the sequel fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303945/chapters/40700213#main)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. This will update whenever I finish the next chapter.
> 
> If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


End file.
